The Pen
by HistoryNut387
Summary: Delta is unable to speak, yet has so much on his mind. What is he to do? With the finding of a pen and a blank book, Delta now has that power to release his mind. As it's said, "The pen is mightier then the sword". Let's see how he uses that phrase.
1. Chapter 1

**I made this story to show what Delta thinks. This is no offense to other writers, but I see alot of stories where Delta speaks his mind with ablility to talk. The problem is, I don't understand how he was able to talk all of the sudden. So, I hope you all enjoy my own version of it.**

* * *

The Pen

Delta was making his way to the Elevator in the Atlantic Express train station. He was in a hurried pace, trying to get to the elevator before more splicers showed up. Everything in his mind was racing, given the events that had just partaken not so long ago. Some how, he was alive after being shot in the head 10 years ago. And so far, all of the events that were transpiring around him, were just making him wonder if he was alive, or just in hell.

He had woken up in the place he was shot in, and tried to find out what was going on. After he was able to restore power to some of the place, he came in contact with a woman who called herself Tanenbaum. He also became acquainted with a few of the residence of the new world that was Rapture. Tanenbaum told him that he needed to get to her at the Atlantic Express train station. But along the way, he ran into a very strange type of enemy, apparently called a "Big Sister". From just these few events alone, he was seriously starting to think that he was in hell.

After a quick walk outside (courtesy of the Big Sister flooding the Adonis Luxury Resort), Delta was able to make his way around the city to a new airlock into Atlantic Express. Upon looking at how large the city was, he was immediately awestruck. It was truly a sight to behold, that few would ever have a chance to see. But his attention was brought away from the city, for he had other things on his mind. The question that kept popping up in his head was, _Where's Eleanor? _It had been the primary question on his mind, even before he regained full consciousness.

After taking a quick jump down, he made his way to an airlock that would bring him to the train station. And after learning a new few new tricks with a new device he picked up, he was able to move on through. The the device he picked up was actually a hacking tool, that would allow the user of it to fire remotely operated darts from a distance. With this new trick learned, he was able to make a new robotic friend along his way.

After tacking care of a few of the freaks that were in the train repair station, he had to find a way into the next room. While he was trying to find a way into the next area, he couldn't help but notice all of the writing in the wall. He thought it was strange, but decided not to think about it. He was a man on a mission, and he was not going to let anything get in his way. As he entered the control room that, the ominous red glow made him slightly nervous. But he figured that if it was the only way to move forward, he would have to work past his felling that something was going to go wrong.

He pulled the lever down, thinking it was going to open the doors that lead to the next room. But he soon found that his gut was in the right place to worry. The lights all went out in the small room, and he found himself in the dark (this time in a literal sense). After a few seconds of being alone, the numerous televisions that were in the room all sprang to life. As all of the screens lit up, Delta couldn't help but get the feeling that he it probably wasn't good for him to be in there.

Just as he was thinking that, the screens started flickering to reveal an image. That's when he heard that voice, the one he had heard a few times over but never truly paid it any mind. It was his enemy, Sofia Lamb. "I know you. That symbol on your hand marks you a dead man." from seeing her over the screens, and hearing her, Delta took a slight step back. He then quickly looked down to his left hand, and noticed the symbol Lamb spoke of, then returned his eyes to the screens. "Ten years, Subject Delta, since I watched you put a gun to your head – and pull the trigger. But take heart: Out of your pain paradise is born. I don't know how you survived, but your suffering is over now. These men will ease your burden. Please understand that like all I have done, this... is an act of love."

The screens went blank again, and once lamb could no longer be seen, the metal coverings of the windows rolled down. On the other side of the glass, were several of those splicers, all carrying sub-machine guns. They started firing at Delta, but the glass to be fairly resilient to the bullets. "It is Sofia Lamb! She has found you!" Tanenbaum frantically said over the radio. _Wow, really?_ Was the only thing Delta thought after her comment (because he thought it was just plain stupid to state the obvious), but he had more important things to worry about, for the glass was starting to become weaker from the endless onslaught of bullets.

Finally, the glass failed, leaving Delta unprotected against the splicers. He tried to fight them off through the glass, but they just wouldn't stop. Then, one of the bastards threw a Molotov cocktail through the broken window. The glass of the bottle shattered at Delta's feet, and he had to put his hand in front of hit eyes to block the sudden flash of light. The floor immediately caught fire, and began to spread rapidly. Delta darted his head around, trying to find a way that he might be able to escape from. He then got a thought, that maybe he could get through the shattered window. But before he could even attempt to get out, the floor beneath him dropped out a bit. And before he could even look down, the floor completely gave under his weight.

Delta fell through the burning floor, howling on the way down. He hit the bottom, but it was actually a pool of water that he landed in. The feeling of the cool water made his burns feel better, and he eventually kept going. After a brief encounter with a few splicers, and learning how to hack a security camera, Delta came across something very strange. It was a toy wagon, and it had a plasmid in it. Just as he approached the thing, he vision went into a slight ting of pink. It had happened once before, but before it wasn't as clear. Then he saw a pair of blue eyes in his vision, and a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Father, it's me Eleanor." he heard the voice say, and as it spoke, he couldn't move. "I know your awake in there, I can feel it. Mother will never be able to... to toy with you like that ever again. This plasmid is for you. If I'm right, you can use it now. Please, find me." Then the vision stopped, and he was able to move again. _I'm Coming_, he thought to himself, as if someone could hear what he was thinking. After that, he took the plasmid and practiced with it a little. After he got the full feel for it, he pressed on.

He got into another confrontation with a few more splicers, but made short work of them with his new plasmid and his marksmanship. He found another another audio diary recorded by that man Mark Meltzer. From what Delta heard, he was on a mission much like his: Find my daughter. Just as he was about to go into the next area, the giant door literally slammed in front of him. Next to him, he looked through the window to see a splicer jamming the door gears to keep it from opening.

It didn't deter him though, he just pulled the pipe out to let the door go back up again. He did it through the use of his new telekinesis plasmid. After he got the door back up, he kept going. But just as he got into the next room, Lamb came over the radio again. "I know of your bond with Eleanor. To save yourself, you _will_ come for her. But Eleanor has a destiny, one you cannot share. There is no place for you in paradise." Delta just scoffed at her, not caring if she could hear him. He just did it as his own personal way of say "I don't really care what you say".

After another confrontation with some more splicers, he was at the elevator. He dashed into it and hit the button, then turned to see if there was anything following him. Just as the door shut behind, more splicers came to get him. Just as he was heading up, the splicers were all just shouting out things to him that he probably wouldn't remember later. Just before they were out of sight, he gave them a smug little wave goodbye. He was safe, for the moment anyway.

On his way up, Tanebaum came over the radio again. "Now, here is what the children tell me. You are a very old big daddy bound for life to a single little one." Delta wasn't interested in that, because it was information he already knew when he was trained as a big daddy. "When you are apart too long, your body begins to shut down, like a coma. As long as the girl is in Rapture, you are trapped here as well. The name of your little one is Eleanor Lamb, daughter of Sofia." And again, that was more useless information to him, because he already knew that. What he really needed to know, was where Eleanor was. "She is kept at Fontaine Futuristics, on the other side of the city. You must go there und save her... before it is too late."

Now Delta had the information he needed: Get to Fontaine Futuristics. But he just felt like everyone thought he was stupid or something. The reason he thought that, was because everyone thought it necessary to inform him of every single thing going on. But, he didn't let it bother him too much. But he was still wishing that he could have some form of communication.

As he came to the top, he saw a splicer looting the body of another dead splicer. Just as she turned around to see him, she took off to get away from him. Just as she got to a small set of steps, some strange devices were set off, killing her as she passed through them. The thing that Delta thought was really odd, was the fact that those traps were in plain view for everyone to see. _Brainless moron_, Delta commented about the splicer in his mind. The elevator opened, and he got out to go where Tanenbaum said she was.

Delta went over to where that female splicer got hit by the traps, and inspected what they were. They appeared to be a type of ammunition to that could use for his rivet gun. Upon inspecting the boxes that were next to them, he found out that they were indeed rivet. But they were called "trap rivets". He decided to take them, but it was very tedious to remove them from the wall. He stowed them away with his other ammo, and decided to look around the room for anything useful.

He walked up into what appeared to be an office, and decided to look around for stuff. He found some more of those trap rivets while he was in there. He looked up, and saw there was an audio tape sticking out of a filing cabinet. He took it out of the drawer, and pressed the play button. It turned out to be a recording of a man named Doctor Gil Alexander, and he was talking about how he was one of the people who was helping to make the big daddies.

Delta let out a sigh, and then tucked the audio diary away with the other ones that he already had. He was just thinking that it wasn't fair that everyone except him had a way to communicate. He just overlooked over it for a moment, and thought that maybe there could be some useful items in the desk in the small room. He opened the drawer, and inside were a few dollars. He took the money out, and just tucked it away for later. That's when he noticed something in the drawer. It was a small skinny object, but he couldn't help but pick it up. This object that he found, turned out to be a pen.

He looked at the pen for a few seconds, and then thought of something that could help him with that thing he was thinking about. He looked at the top of the desk, and noticed there were a few books stacked up on the it. He looked at all of the books, and noticed one in particular. It was the book all the way in the back. Unlike the other ones, it wasn't wet. Delta pulled it out, and as eh held it in his hand, it fell open. On the inside of the book, it was completely blank. It didn't take him long to com up with a decision on what he was going to do either. This blank book, was now going to be his journal.

He picked the pen back up off of the desk, and then closed the book so he could see the cover. He put the pen to the cover, and wrote on the front "My Journal", and then drew the symbol from on his hand underneath the words. He then looked down from the book to the corpse on the chair. He pushed the body out of the chair, and then spun it so he could sit down it. As he sat down, he heard part of the chair crack under his weight. He then opened the book to the first page, and began to write what would be the begging of a very long story.

"My name is Subject Delta, at least for now. I don't know my real name, so it's going to be my name for now. I've been turned into something that doesn't have a name, only a number. I am in this place known as Rapture, an underwater city. I used to know this place 10 years ago, when it wasn't the hell it is now. But now it's just become a place these mindless freaks, known as splicers. I don't know what happened here, or for that matter how I am alive. I was shot in the head 10 years ago, by the woman who is the mother of my child: Sofia Lamb. She and I never had anything, and I would never go near anything like that. Not after what she did to me. She hurt me, in more ways then one. She took my Eleanor from me, and I'm gonna get her back.

I have no way to speak, for vocal cords have been modified so that I can't. There only thing that I can do now, is make some sort of whale noise. There is so much I would like to say, but alas I can't. That is why I am writing in this book. People around here use things known as "audio diaries", but I can't use those. So, I'm going have to state my mind the old fashion way: Through writing. For centuries people kept journals, and now I am. Whatever happens to me in the future, I want people to know about what I had to go through. Because if I'm right, this will not be an easy trip.

Lambs going to be relentless to try and stop me, but I don't care. I have a job to do, even if I didn't agree to it. My job is to protect Eleanor and keep her safe, even at the cost of my life. I did it unwillingly before, but it's my choice now. Even though I have to save her to save myself, it's not about that. From what I've seen, Eleanor doesn't want to be here. And if she want's me to help her, then I will. I don't care what gets in my way, or what's up ahead. All I know is, if anything gets in my way, they will not survive."

Delta then closed the book, and thought of something before he put it away. He thought that it was going to be very wet in rapture, and the book might get soggy. He got up off the chair, and creaked from his weight coming off of it. He looked back through the drawers of the desk, and found what he wanted. It was a plastic sleeve, used to protect books from damage. He put the book inside the sleeve, and then folded it so it could be tucked into one of his pockets easily. He tucked the book away, and went to see where Tanenbaum was.

Delta made it to the ticket booth, and it the button to open the window. Tanenbaum gave him a quick sum up of what was going on, and what she wanted done. But just as she was about to tell him her plan, Lamb decided to make an unwanted announcement. After Lambs announcement to all the splicers of rapture, Tanenbaum told him that she need to go, and he needed to hold them off while her and they few little girls she had escaped.

Delta didn't have time to react, he just knew that Lamb sent a whole lot of shit his way and he needed to deal with it. He quickly hacked the security camera in the room, and then waited for what he knew was coming. Suddenly, an explosion went off, and Delta turned to see what was going on. There was a giant hole in the wall, and he heard voices coming down it. Thinking fast, delta noticed one of those barrels that were filled with highly explosive material, and picked it up with his telekinesis plasmid. Just as the splicers were coming to the end of that hole in the wall, Delta shot the barrel into the hole. The barrel hit with such force, that it exploded on impact. All of the splicer in the tunnel caught fire, and eventually were burned to death. One of the splicers got out of the tunnel without being burned, but Delta quickly took care of him with a single shot to the head from his rivet gun.

Just then, delta heard another explosion from behind him. He spun himself around to see yet another giant hole in the wall. Delta didn't have enough time to find another explosive before they came rushing out. They started to jump out of the hole, and rushing at him. Delta then realized that the splicers were walking through water, and quickly went into action using it to his advantage. He used his electro-bolt plasmid, and shot it directly into the pool of water the splicers were in. All of the ones that landed in the pool were shocked for a few moments, bu then fell over dead. It only left on with a pistol, and Delta sent a few rivets her way to finish her off.

Delta let out a victorious sigh, and then Tanenbaum came over the Radio again. "Thank you. Now I must leave you, and I am sorry for this. But there are others I must help before the city drowns. This man Sinclair, he is an ally and will guide you to Eleanor. Goodbye, Herr Delta, und good luck." And with that, Tanenbaum was gone. Delta wished he could have thanked her for her help, but knew that he couldn't. "Well look at you!" a male voice said over Delta's radio, "A bona fide knight in armor, complete with iron horse. The name's Augustus Sinclair, sport. Esquire. Ol' Tanenbaum an' I share an interest in the ol' Fontaine buildin', the same place you'll find Eleanor Lamb. I think you an' I can do buisness. Take the train to Ryan Amusement. I'll see you shortly."

Delta didn't question his new help (mainly because he couldn't), and went over to where the train was. He looked at the map, and noticed the red light was on over the area he was at. He looked over the map, and noticed the next stop was Ryan Amusement. He boarded the train, and was readying himself to get going. That's when his arm bushed up against his side, and he felt the bulge of where his new journal was. _I'll write more on the way_, he thought to himself. And then he pulled the lever down to get the train moving, and got ready for a long trip.

* * *

**Well, he's off. And before I go, I just want to say thank you to my Beta reader. Fire Nerbil, your awesome man. More to come later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: A Walk in the Park

Delta stood in the front of the train, just watching the ocean outside. He was just standing by, to make sure that nothing was going to go wrong with the train. Once some time had passed, he could tell that the train was going to run just fine. He leaned up against the wall and let out a sigh. His arm brushed against the bulge in his pocket again. He then realized that he could be doing something with this time he had. He then pushed himself off the wall, and went over to the door that led to passenger car.

He opened the door, and let out an annoyed sigh as he put his hand over his masked face. The entire place was in disarray, like someone intentionally made it a mess. Luggage was scattered everywhere, as well as other things. He didn't waste time trying to organize the area, for the main purpose that he might just look through them later. He just tossed them all off to the back, just to get them out of the way. He then took a seat in one of the cushioned benches, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the book, and unwrapped the plastic sleeve he had it in. The he reached back into the same pocket, and pulled out his pen. The book was small enough that it fit easily in one hand, while he wrote with his other.

"I'm on a train right now, headed to a place known as Ryan Amusement. That woman Tenenbaum left not too long ago, because she said she had others to help. I don't know who the hell could be worth saving around here. Everyone is either spliced to hell, or just plain against you if you don't agree with every word they say. I guess Tenenbaum trying to make up, because apparently she's the reason there are little sisters. She's gone now, and left me with this guy named Sinclair. Tenenbaum seemed like an alright sort, but I don't know about Sinclair. From this audio diary I found, Tenenbaum doesn't seem to trust him. So that only leaves me to question him as well. I don't know anyone here except for Lamb, so I don't intend on becoming too friendly with people.

One thing I forgot to mention, for the people who don't know, what I am is something called a big daddy. When I did my job, I protected my little sister while she gathered something called ADAM. Sounds simple, but it's complicated as hell to try and actually do it. As for what I look like, just picture a diving suit with a drill as the right hand. As for my little sister, my Eleanor. I can't really describe her, it's 10 years since I last got a good look at her. I wish I could tell you what she's like now, but I can't.

I can't stop thinking about Eleanor, and what I might do when I see her again. Another thing that keeps coming up in my mind, is her damn mother Sofia. I do not understand how anyone could do something so cruel, as to make someone shot themselves in the head. I remember one of the things she said to me was "everything I've done is an act of love". That's just full on bull shit. You don't kill someone you care about. There is no way to justify that. Right is right and wrong is wrong, end of story.

Another thing she told me was "Eleanor has a destiny, one that I can't share." Oh please, that's just more bull. There is no such thing as destiny. We make our choices, and those choices are what turn us into the people we will be later in life. I think destiny was just created by someone who couldn't take responsibility for their own actions. Essentially, it's just saying it's out of my control so it's not my fault. That's not true. We have a choice, always. The only time we don't, is when someone takes control of your choice. Like when she took control of me, and told me to shoot myself.

Lamb now controls this city, and all of the freaks that are in it. I guess they aren't all freaks, I mean not everyone took the ADAM. But I can't help but wonder what some of these peoples goals are. I would like to know what Lamb is planning, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. All I know is, she wants the ADAM for something. If it's bad enough that Eleanor wants out, then that's a good enough reason for me to get her out of here.

Another thing I want to address, is what Lamb said about there being "no place for me in paradise". Paradise, she actually calls this place paradise? If this is paradise, I don't even want to know what hell looks like. And if I'm not allowed in paradise, then you can't call it paradise if not everyone is welcome. I don't know, I guess I just can't believe some of the things she's saying. I guess she's a therapist, from what I've heard. So, I guess she thinks she's smart because of that. Now I'm not smart, I am not a teacher or anything like that, but I know when something isn't right."

Just as he was going to write down more, he heard a sort of a ding noise in the car. He looked up from his book, and noticed that the train was giving a signal that he was approaching the next stop. He closed the book and put it back in the plastic sleeve, then tucked it away in his pocket with his pen. He then went into the control room, to see what was up ahead. "Whoa there, now best apply the brakes unless your aiming to dash yourself against that glacier up ahead." Sinclair said over the radio.

* * *

Delta was in the lower levels of Ryan Amusement, trying to find a way into the park, and he found it. But he wasn't making his way back to the entrance. Instead, he was sitting in one of the office chairs, writing in his book again.

"Sinclair told me that I had to find a way into the park, in order to melt the ice that's blocking the way of the train. He told me to go get a plasmid called "Incinerate", apparently it lets you shoot fire out of your hand or something like that. On the way down here, I found another one of Lambs diaries. I've got to say, this woman is beyond strange. The way she treated Eleanor as a child, is just plain weird in my mind. I mean she did private teaching, what the hell is that about?

Sinclair told me on the way down here, that I was a rare model of big daddy. Something called an Alpha Series. He didn't go too much into, but I think he knows more then he's letting on. On the way in here, I saw another one of those little sisters. She walked off after hearing one of those whale noise, kind of like what I make. I guess she already had her big daddy. But, now I've got to go to that park and find that plasmid.

Sinclair tells me that I need ADAM to buy it. He then told me that in order to get it, I would need a little sister to gather it for me. How am I going to do that? If Sinclair knows big daddies, the he must know that we only look after one. It's not like I can just go up to the girl, and take her from the big daddy that's supposed to look after her. I don't know how this is going to work, but maybe I should go with what he says for now. But if I'm right, then I'll have torn another from his."

Delta then closed the book and tucked it away with his pen. He left the small area, and set out for Ryan Amusement.

* * *

In the Eldorado cigarette lounge, there were a few things going on. On the stage, there was a dead Bouncer big daddy. Next to the fresh corpse, was a small girl crying over his death. Delta approached the little girl, and she looked up to him. Almost immediately, she stopped crying and looked at him with a smile. "Daddy, you always save me from the monsters." she said looking up at him. Delta just stood confused for a second, but then bent down to pick her up. He lifted her up to his face, just looking at her.

She smiled at him, and reached out to touch his helmet. Delta then put the girl over his should, and she scurried onto his back. "We're in business." Sinclair said over the radio, "Now, there are corpses all over Rapture, and Lil' Dimples there can sniff out the ADAM on 'em. Find one." he finished. Delta didn't head off just then though. Instead, he looked around the room at all the chairs and benches. He then walked over to one of the booths, and took a seat. He then reached into his pocket and got his journal out again.

"I've got s new little sister now. I had to kill a big daddy to get to her though. It felt strange to take him down just so I could get to the sister, but I need to get some ADAM. I don't believe it, I'm taking care of another one. I don't understand why she trusts more then one big daddy. From what I was taught as a big daddy, we only care for one little sister each. Maybe they changed it so any little sister could go with any big daddy. That makes sense I guess, but it just doesn't feel the same.

When you give up that feeling of a one on one connection, you can never get a feel for what the little one is like. I don't know, I guess I just miss Eleanor. But for now, I'll look after this little one so she can gather the ADAM that I need. From what I remember, and from what Sinclair told me, the little sisters find ADAM on dead bodies. I'm not going to take a risk this time around. She's going to be riding on my back until we get to the ADAM. Hopefully when we find some, I won't do as bad a job as I did last time I was supposed to be protecting.

Eleanor sent me another gift. It was some sort of genetic tonic, to help me do more damage when I attack with my drill. How these people made these sort of cocktails is beyond me. She also left me one of her old audio diaries, from when she was young. It's so nice to hear that voice I remember. In the diary, she calls other people "dog eaters". I guess that's the price you pay for telling a child a metaphor, or whatever the hell it is.

I still think it's completely weird that Sofia kept Eleanor isolated. Isn't that what children are supposed to do, to play and grow with each other? It doesn't seem like Eleanor had any friends when she was young. I think I know how that feels, considering that most of this place is against me. Well, I gotta close the book right now. I've got some work to do."

Delta once more closed his book, and tucked it away for later. He stood up from his seat, and then took off to start the dirty work of gathering ADAM.

* * *

Down in the work shop of Ryan Amusement, that's where Delta was. He was sitting on the floor next to the vent with back against the wall, just starring up at it. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out his book again. He was going to make sure that every chance he got, he was going to write about everything that he was going through.

"Well, it's over now. I protected that girl, and she got the ADAM for me. Lamb was pissed when she found out I had her. I gotta admit, I laughed on the inside when I heard how mad she was. That was short lived though, after she started sending the freak show my way. I don't know what they planned to do, but all I know is they wanted me dead. It's been a while since I've actually had to protect, so I had prepared a few surprises for the splicers early on. I have to admit, I gotta hand it to Sinclair for warning me before I got myself in trouble. I am a little rusty but I did get it done. There was no intentional pun from that, seeing as how I'm in a rusty diving suit.

Once I got to the second body, Lamb came over the radio again. She told me that she didn't hate me, that she cared for me like anyone else. Well those weren't her exact word, she said I was a sentient being. Whatever the hell that means. One thing I don't understand, is why she thinks she needs to use unnecessary large words. I guess she just wants to prove that she's smarter then me. But like a stated before, I know I'm not smart. I don't need to be book smart though. I just need to be smart enough to keep myself alive in any situation that I'm handed.

When I was finished with the gathering sessions with my new little sister, Sinclair told me I had to take care of her. He told me to take her to the vent here in this workshop. Once got to the workshop, he started this whole speech about choosing whether I should save the girl, or do something called harvest her. Apparently if I harvested her I would get more ADAM then saving her, but it would be at the cost of the girls life. He told me that I needed to survive down here, but ultimately the choice was mine.

When I got to the vent, I have spent at least a minute just starring at it. I had a big decision to make. I thought really hard about it, and then I made my choice. I freed her. I did it because it was the right thing to do. That girl didn't want this life, she didn't choose it. Someone took her choices from her, just like mine were taken from me. She still had a chance, so a gave it back to her. Sinclair told me that was a liability, but I don't think so. Yeah, I need to survive down here. But I will not kill a child, it's just flat out wrong. Now, I've got some ADAM and off to find that Incinerate plasmid."

Delta then folded up his journal, and tucked it back in his pocket with the plastic sleeve wrapped over it. He pushed himself off of the ground, and then started to make his way back up to the main area of the park.

* * *

In the main area of the park, a few things had just transpired. On the ground, was the dead and burned body of a big sister. A few steps away from her, was an exhausted and panting Delta. He had just finished the fight, and was completely worn out from it. "Holy Moses son!"Sinclair said over the radio, "Not even a big sister can keep you down! Well, come on back and melt the ice, an' we can say goodbye to this two-bit carny ride." Delta thought for a second, and decided to do something else first. He took a seat down on the bench in the middle of the walkway, and got out his book again.

"I have just endured something unbelievable. Those things that I saw early, they were big sisters. I just fought one of them, and it was weird. They jump around a lot, and that's no good for my shooting. Another thing that's bad, is the fact that they can use plasmids too. I just had to fight off a barrage of flying rock, as well as fire balls and other debris. I don't know how these things came to be, be who ever made them needs to be see if they have something wrong with themselves.

Lamb sent this thing after me, once she found out that I freed the girl. She went on some rant about rapture, but I didn't really listen to her. I've been trying to do that lately, mainly because I know there's gonna be more in the future. I'm still unsure as to why she wants the ADAM, but it must be bad if she's going to kill for it. Well, she wants me dead any way, so I guess for me it's just another reason I'm giving her.

Well, I'm gonna have to close the book again. I gotta get back to the train station so I can melt the ice and get going. I guess Sinclair's coming with me. Well, I just hope he's not a huge talker. I just want some time to write more on the way to the Fontaine building."

After that, Delta tucked his book away again. He set off for the train station, ready go for whatever was next on his journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Through the Eyes

The train was moving down the track, holding two very important people in it. In the front of the car, Delta was watching the outside go by through the window. In the passenger car, Sinclair was sitting in one of the cushioned benches. Sinclair had a few things with him to keep him occupied, namely a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of scotch. He was just sitting there, sipping from the bottle and listening to the music playing in the car.

Without any warning, the door between the operators car and the passenger car opened. Sinclair jumped slightly when he saw Delta standing there in the doorway. "Jeez kid, you gave me a start there." he said with a weak smile. Delta just answered him with a stare, but Sinclair couldn't make out what kind of look it was through his helmet. Delta walked over to the bench opposite from Sinclair, and sat down very heavily. For a moment he just starred at Sinclair, which kind of made him feel on edge about the Daddy.

Delta reached down to his side, and opened his pocket. Sinclair was unaware of what he was doing, for he hadn't actually seen him doing what he was doing before. That's when Delta pulled out that plastic wrapped book. He unwrapped the plastic from the book, and then reached back into his pocket to pull out his pen. Sinclair thought this was very strange, and couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. Delta opened the book, and put the pen on the page. But before he could start writing, Sinclair spoke to him.

"What's that you got there kid?" he asked Delta. Delta looked up from the book, and gave him another look. He lifted up the book slightly, to show Sinclair the cover of the book. "My Journal" Sinclair said out loud, and then saw the symbol that was drawn bellow it. Needless to say, Sinclair thought that this was very strange. A Big Daddy keeping a journal, was strange for even a place like Rapture. But, decided not to question about him having it.

Delta started to write, hoping that Sinclair wasn't going to interrupt him again.

"I'm on the train again, this time with Sinclair. It's going to a long ride to the Fontaine building, so I'm settling in. From the looks of things here in the passenger car, Sinclair is doing the same. I'm still a little uneasy about him, but he's been helping me so far. The one thing I will say, he was up front with me. He told me what he wanted, and why he's helping get me to where I need to go. He's just interested in making a quick buck off of this place. At the very least, he was honest with me. That's all I could ask of anyone, just to be honest with me. But Lamb can't even do that."

"Whatcha writin' there, sport?" Sinclair asked Delta, but Delta didn't answer him. "Anything... in particular?" Sinclair asked, trying to get some interaction with his new partner. Delta looked up from his book for a second, and slowly shook his head no. Sinclair took that as a sign, that it was his form of saying "I'm trying to write". "OK kid, no reason to get testy. I'm just trying to get to know you is all." Delta starred at him again, and then gave a form of response. He pointed at where his throat would be with his pen, if he wasn't wearing a helmet.

Sinclair immediately knew what he meant. "Oh, sorry kid. I didn't mean to... I just meant that since we're going to here for a while, we should get used to each other." Delta went into another one of his starring matches, for he couldn't think of a way to respond. He just shrugged his shoulders, trying to show him he understood what he meant. "Eh, don't think nothin' of it kid." Sinclair said, leaning back in his seat. "It's just that when you do business for as long as I have, you always want to get to know who your working with." Delta gave him a respecting nod, another form of telling him he understood what he meant. Delta then put his pen to the page again, intent on writing again.

"Well, I guess I just have to get used to this is all. Some people think first impressions are what matters most. I don't think so though. You could catch someone on an off day, and then think that's what they'll be like that every time you meet them. I feel that you have to actually sit down with a person, and see what they are actually like before you can pass judgment. First impressions, are very bad. But in the case of how I felt about Lamb after our first meeting, I was right.

I still gotta get used to Sinclair, even if I know almost nothing about him. Like I said, I don't know if I'm going to get too friendly with people here. I think that I might be willing to get to know him more though. But if all goes according to plan, I won't have to see too many of the freaks of Rapture. I have no sympathy for the splicers. They chose to use the ADAM, and now they're paying for it. Even though I'm using ADAM myself, I don't think it's a good idea to go against nature. In my case, I've been turned into something that can use plasmids and ADAM efficiently. But, it was all against my will. The only good part about being turned into this thing, was Eleanor.

I don't remember a lot from my time with Eleanor, but I know it was happy. I remember constantly going up to a vent, and calling out for her by banging on it. We would go out every night and look for ADAM on dead bodies. After every session of gathering, I would bring her back to the vent and lumber off to god knows where. The one thing I always loved, that beautiful smile she always gave me. She just always seemed to be at peace, and it gave me a little peace as well."

Again, Delta was going to go on, but he was interrupted by the sound of the train approaching another stop. He closed his book, and then wrapped it back in the plastic. After he tucked the book and his pen away, he stood up. "Hold on there, chief." Sinclair said to him, "We don't need to do anything up there, we're approaching a station is all." Delta ignored Sinclair, and went to the front of the car to see what was up ahead. When he looked up to the train station, he was met with a sight of a giant man attacking a splicer.

* * *

Delta just tried to get into the Sinclair Deluxe, only to be thwarted by an over sized splicer. Delta cursed to himself in his head, not wanting to attempt to speak through grunts and groans. And with a new little one on his back, it was probably for the better that he couldn't say anything. Sinclair informed him that he needed to find a research camera, in order to find out how the splicer works and learn how to do one of his tricks. Delta decided to wait before going off to the pawn shop Sinclair spoke of. The place he was in, was probably the only safe place at the moment. He went into one of the offices, and took a seat to start writing again.

"Well, here I am. In a place called, Paupers Drop. Lamb shut down the train system, now I can't go anywhere. Lamb's sent a message out to everyone saying that I'm here. Can she ever just leave me alone? Sinclair told me, that I need to get the security override code from someone named, Grace Holloway. Evidently, she runs this place. On the way here, I saw something rather disturbing. There were a group of splicers standing around one of the little sister vents, doing some sort of ritual or something. There was a little sister climbing back into the vent, and a corpse laying on a table. It was pretty obvious to me what happened. The guy just sacrificed himself, so that the little sister could take the ADAM. God, what are they doing?

Anyway, when I got here, I was greeted by Grace. I don't think she likes me. She says that I stole Eleanor from her, and that I turned her into what she was. I also gotta say I don't like that name she calls me, "Tin Daddy". I remember almost nothing about my past, but I know I didn't do that to Eleanor. I was put into this suit, and then Eleanor and I were paired together. If I had to guess, I would say that Lamb was just feeding her lies about me. Like I said, I hate liars. Lamb's got Grace on her side, and I can't say anything to defend myself.

From a couple of these audio diaries I found, Grace once went to counseling Sofia offered. It doesn't go into what was said between them, but I think this is how Sofia was able to spread her ideals. Not bad for a brainless monster, if I say so myself. That's another thing, everyone who follows Lamb calls me a monster. Have they looked in the mirror lately? Maybe, that's why all of the mirrors are broken everywhere. They just can't stand to look at themselves. Makes about as much sense as any, in my mind anyway.

So now, the entrance to where Grace is just got closed up by some new form of splicer that I just saw. Sinclair says that I have to find something called a genetic research camera. I don't know what I'm gonna do after that, but he helped me before, so I'll go with what he said. That splicer that blocked the way, he was a lot bigger then any others. He looked more like an ape then a man. I gotta figure out name for them. I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"Daddy, are you coloring?" he heard the little girl ask from his back. He chuckled a little bit, and then decided that he should probably get going. He wrapped his book up, and put it in his pocket with his pen. He started to make his way back to where he had come from, but noticed something before he left the hotel. It was a poster of Sofia's eyes, with words above it that read "You are not alone". He looked at it for a second, and then got a very devilish idea. He took out his pen, and walked up to the picture.

Once Delta was finished, he took a step back to admire his work. On the poster, he had done his own personal opinion of Lamb. He drew flames inside of the eyes, and made the eyes look just plain evil. Below the text on the poster, he wrote "Big Bitch is Always Watching" in big bold letters. True, he thought it was a little childish of himself to do that, but it was his personal opinion. He snickered slightly, and then walked off, thinking of what Lamb would say if she ever found out.

* * *

Delta was walking on the top of the pharmacy he had gotten into not too long ago. He got that camera Sinclair spoke of, and gave it a run with a lone splicer earlier. He was searching the roof tops, to see if he could find anything useful. He did manage to find a few things, and was continuing to search. He came across another group of splicers doing one of those rituals. He made short work of all of them, with his new shotgun. After dealing with them, Delta found another audio diary. It was Sofia telling Eleanor she was going to stay with Grace.

Again, Delta found himself very confused by this diary of Sofia's. He thought it very strange that Sofia said Eleanor was above crying. Regardless if he hated her or not, she was Eleanor's mother. If you tell a kid your leaving and not tell them where you're going, of course they're going to cry. Delta decided against pondering Sofia's odd parenting style. The reason he decided against it, was because his mind was starting to become hazy. He was exhausted from everything that was going on, and wanted to rest for a while.

After hacking a nearby camera, Delta entered a closed off area. He found a new type of ammunition for his machine gun. He found them to be armor piercing rounds. He looked at where the ammo was placed, and found that it was next to a mattress. Delta looked around the area, and noticed that the area was pretty well locked down. There were only two ways in and out, which meant he knew where any possible attackers could come from. Delta quickly came up with a decision, he was going to stay here for a while.

* * *

Delta was settled in at his temporary living area, ready for anything that was going to come. He set up trap rivet at each of the entrances, making sure that any lone splicer that wondered through would a nasty surprise for disturbing him. He didn't have the little sister with him anymore, he sent her on her way after two gathering sessions. With the ADAM that he got from her, Delta was able to get a new plasmid. He got the plasmid known as "cyclone trap". He set a few of them down around the area, to give him warning of anyone coming. In addition to that, there was also a security camera outside one of the doors, so no one could get in that way without him knowing.

He also had a few cans of food around the room, which he had already eaten a few of them. He was sitting on the mattress that was in the room, getting ready to get out his journal again. "Kid, what are you doing?" Sinclair asked over the radio. Delta just gave a tired groan, assuming that Sinclair could hear him. "Alright sport, I get it." Sinclair said to him, "You're tired, and you want to rest for a minute. I guess I can't argue with that, but just don't take too long. We gotta get going." Delta just grunted in response. He then reached into his pocket, and took out his book.

"I'm still in the drop. Right now, I'm trying to settle in a little, to get some much needed rest. I found an area that is fairly closed off, and I've been fortifying it. I don't want anything to come and give me a rude awakening. I've used a few plasmids, and some traps from my guns to help keep this area on lock down. I haven't had any of those freaks try and come up here yet, but I don't intend on taking chances. These fuckers aren't giving up on finding me, and the fact that Grace is egging them on is no help at all.

Before I decided to bed down, I wanted to get some food. Doing everything that I'm doing now, it can really take a lot out of you. I went down to the vending machine that was next to the pawn shop, hoping to get some food with the money that I've gathered. But for some reason, when I got there the thing wouldn't work. It's not like the thing wouldn't let me buy anything, it just wasn't on. The thing was out of power for some reason. The only other vending machine around, was next to that place called The Fish Bowl Diner. I didn't want to go there, because it would give away where I was to more splicers. And that, is the last thing I need.

I really wanted some food, and that vending machine was starting to get me angry. Finally, out of desperation and hunger, I punched the clown face in with my drill. That allowed me to reach inside and grab what I wanted. I managed to get a few cans of fruit, as well as potted meat. I wouldn't do that under normal circumstances, but my stomach was growling I was so hungry. Oh well, I don't think that anyone is really going to care. Unless Lamb decides I did something wrong by doing that.

I'm gonna try to get some rest right now. If I don't sleep, I'm just going to be exhausted. If I'm tired I won't be able to do my job, and that's no good. I just remembered that one of the girls I saved was with a different big daddy then the first one I fought. Aside from a few key features, it looked a little like myself. I wonder if there are any other forms of big daddies out there. And before anything else, I freed that little sister I took from the daddy. I got to admit, it still feels funny to kill a one of them. Well, that's it for now."

Delta then closed the book and wrapped it, then stuffed it back in his pocket with his pen. He let out a sigh, and rested himself down on the mattress. It was a little uneasy trying to fall asleep where he was, but he eventually found a way to fall asleep.

* * *

Up where Delta was, there was a strange noise being heard. Delta was sitting on his mattress, breathing very heavily, sounding almost scared when he breathed. The knife that he had on his belt was half out of its holster, and stained with blood. Not far from his bed, was a female splicer corpse. Across the the neck of the dead splicers, blood was oozing out a large cut on her throat. Delta quickly reached for his pocket, and pulled out his book and pen. Before he started writing, he took a second to slow his breathing. Then, he went to writing.

"Oh god, I just went through quite an ordeal. It happened so fast, I barely had to think about it. I was sleeping on this mattress I found, when I was woken by a sound. It was the sound of the security camera going off. The security camera didn't sound it's alarm and send out help, so I thought it was strange. It just set off the warning alarm, and then stopped. I got up from the bed, and went over to the door that lead to where the security camera was.

On the other side, I heard the sound of a splicer talking. I immediately recognized it as a woman's voice. I was thinking that maybe I could just shoot her, and then it would be done. But then I realized, it was quiet in here. If too much noise was made, I could have given away my position. I was thinking that, I had to find some way to put her down and not make too much noise. Then I remembered, I had a knife on my belt that I could use. But for it to work, I would have to sneak up on her.

I waited on the edge of the door, waiting for her to come in. I don't know how long I waited there, but it felt like forever. Just then, the door opened and I saw the woman splicer start to come in. I couldn't waste the opportunity, so I took it. Before she could realize what was in the room, a grabbed her and my hand over her mouth. I forced her to the floor, all the while keeping my hand over her mouth. She struggled, but I was a lot stronger then her.

I took my knife, and placed it against her throat. Through my hand, I swear I could hear her try and beg with me. I dragged the blade across her throat, making sure to cut deep enough to hit the vain. Blood started coming out of her throat, but I didn't move away from her. I kept my hand over her mouth, and watched her. I've never actually looked into a persons eyes when they died. Every time that I've killed someone, it was either because I used a gun or hit them with my drill.

I looked into her eyes, and I saw everything. I saw fear, in the most raw form of it. I saw that she was scared, maybe even horrified. I think she was afraid to die. I saw the pain as well. I saw, that she was feeling every little bit of what was happening. If you've ever looked into someones eyes when they've died, you know what it's like. If you haven't, I don't know the right to explain it. These people, they still feel."

Delta then closed his book to put it away, and took one more look at the corpse. He stood up, and went over to it. He picked up the body, and carried it out side so he wouldn't have to look at it. He then went back to his bed and sat down on it. He was thinking to himself, trying to find something that could get his mind off of what he just saw. He laid himself back down, and starred up at the ceiling. It took him a while, but he eventually found sleep. Although, his mind was not at ease.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all are enjoying this. As always, reveiws and constructive criticism are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: What Right?

Up where Delta was resting, there was a little commotion going on. On his bed, Delta was tossing and turning. He woke with a start, and immediately sat up. He put his hand on his helmet, and took very deep breaths. He reached down to his side, and pulled out his book again. He would need to write down what just happened, if he ever wanted to be at ease about it.

"God damn, I have just had the worst nights sleep. I just had a nightmare, and it really got to me. I had a dream, that it was the night I died. Everything was in vivid detail, to the point that it felt real. I could feel the cold steel of the gun barrel on my head. I felt my heart rate spiking. But most important of all, I felt the same pain that I did that night. The look on Eleanor's face, was that of pure fear. I don't know who was more upset, me or her. But there is one more thing I do remember. I remember in the dream I mouthed out something to her. I mouthed out, "I love you" to her.

The memory still haunts me, like a constant reminder of my failure. I couldn't protect her that night, or myself. I still remember seeing the sadness in her eyes. They spoke to me, said a thousand words she couldn't manage to get out. But the main thing I saw in her eyes was, "Daddy, please don't go". I desperately wanted to just throw the pistol away, and tack her back. As a big daddy, I took an unofficial and unwritten oath. I would protect her with my life, and never let her come into harms way. But I couldn't even do that. I think that it's time that I update that oath."

Delta turned the book to the very front of it. On the back of the cover, he wrote the following. "I, Subject Delta, make this oath. I will not stop my journey, until I get my daughter back. No matter what the city of Rapture, or its inhabitants may throw at me, I will not let up. I swear by my life, I will find her. If I can not get to her, and bring her out of this hell, then let death take me." After writing that last part on the back of the cover, he reached down for his knife. He took it out of the holster, and whipped it clean of any of the leftover splicer blood. Once it was a clean as it would get, he put the book down for a second.

With the knife in his right hand, he held up his left hand. He raised up the knife, and put the tip in one of the finger tip holes in his glove. He pushed down on the knife, until the point where he felt the blade puncture his skin. He took the blade out of the small opening, and looked to see what was coming. Blood started to form in the small crater. He looked down from his finger, and reached for his book. He opened it to the front page, where he wrote his new oath. With his left hand, he put the bleeding finger to the book. Underneath the text, he drew his symbol with the blood.

After finishing his signature, he held his finger until it stopped bleeding. When the bleeding stopped, he looked down at his book. He now had a new promise, one that must be kept. From signing it in blood, there was no way back from it. A blood promise is something that you can never go back on. Of course, he did not plan on going back on this oath. This time, he chose to take the oath.

Delta thought about maybe writing more in his journal, but then decided not to. The reason, is because he knew that he had to get going. He didn't know how long he had slept, but it would be enough for him to get on with what he needed to do. So, he slid his knife back in its holster, and put the book away for later. He pushed himself off the ground, and started to make his way down the stairs. He couldn't help but wonder what was up ahead, and if he would still have time to write anything more about here.

* * *

Delta had just got in another fight with a big daddy, and unsurprisingly won the battle. As he approached the child, she looked up to him as the others had done before. "He's nicer then other daddies." she said to him with a smile. He let out a small laugh, and then bent down to pick her up. After taking a look at her, her put her over his shoulder so she could get on his back. When he knew she was situated in her spot, he was able to move around again.

Just as he was about to leave, Delta couldn't help but look down at the corpse of the big daddy he had just defeated. Again, he got that strange feeling from before. What made that feeling more prominent, was the fact that the light in the big daddies helmet was still on. He stood there for a while, looking into the port of the helmet. Then, the light in the helmet started dimming. Finally, the light completely went out. Delta had that feeling now more then before, and then got the compulsion to write again. He looked around the area for a safe place to write, and saw the diner near by.

He thought that maybe he could find something safe in there. He went inside, and found that the back room was secure enough. It only had one way for enemies to enter, so that would be a good way for him to hear anyone coming. He set down a few surprises for anyone who came near, for he wanted to be able to write for at least a little while. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his pen and book. He went over to one of the crates in the room, and took a seat so that he could start writing.

"I just took out another big daddy. I've got the girl on my back, and she'll lead me to the ADAM. I'm starting to put 2 and 2 together. Lamb wants the ADAM, and Eleanor wants out. So, it must meant that Lamb wants to use the ADAM on Eleanor for something. The question is: What? I'm not sure what she's doing with Eleanor, but apparently she needs a lot of ADAM for it. So, I have another goal aside from just getting to Eleanor. I have to stop the ADAM from getting to Lamb.

One thing I want to mention, that feeling I get from taking down a big daddy is becoming stronger. I know why I'm doing it, but it just feels so strange. He doesn't know who I am, or why I'm attacking. All he knows, is that he's got to protect the little sister at all costs. I know that feeling, for I've had it myself. But the fact that I was once like them, and how I was treated when I was, is making it kind of hard to do it. I know what's right and what's wrong, and it just feels wrong when I do it. They're almost like kin to me. The fact that I'm killing them, and then taking away the only thing they know of anymore, just feels so wrong.

I can't justify my actions, for I know that it's not right. One might say I'm releasing them from their torment, but that's not the case. That, is something Lamb would say. They were unlucky enough to be put into the suit, but it's a little easier to be happy when you see that girl smile at you. Yeah, I don't like being a big daddy, but Eleanor made it all worth it. When she and I were together, I didn't feel as bad about being in the suit.

I'm not proud of what I'm doing to them. It makes me feel like Lamb, the way I kill them and take what matters most to them. God that makes me feel so dirty, to know that I'm doing the same thing she did. All the times I've been killing before, I was just defending myself. But in this case, I'm the one starting the fight. At the very least, I'm not making them kill themselves. I know that I want Eleanor back, but I can't hide this feeling of regret when I kill them."

Delta heard voices outside of the diner, and looked up from the book. He knew that he was going to be having company, and needed to get ready for the inevitable. So he closed the book and put it away, ready to take on whatever was sent his way.

* * *

Delta was now on top of the diner he was in not too long ago. Down on the ground, there were a few corpses laying there. One in particular, was the body of a big sister. Delta had just finished her off not too long ago. He was sitting there, and was getting out his book again.

"Well, I got what I needed. I managed to get one of those brutes on camera. I think that's what I'll start calling those oversized splicers, Brutes. It seems befitting, but I digress. The camera managed to teach me how to do a form of attack that both the brutes, and some of the other big daddies know how to do. I can now do a quick dash with my drill, and hit my enemies with force of train. This should be useful when I have to deal with that mess blocking the way.

Eleanor sent me another gift, it was a plasmid. Specifically, the hypnotize plasmid that was used on me all those years ago. I tested it out on a splicer, and she got infuriated. It was like she was in a blind rage, just attacking anything that was within range of her. It was like she had not control over herself, and I know how that feels. I don't know how often I'm going to use this, because it just seems wrong after what happened to me. I admit, there will be times when it has its usefulness though.

Another thing that I want to bring back up, is Grace. She has shown time and time again that she hates me. She claims to know me, and says things about me that just aren't true. The only thing she knows about me, is probably from the lies that Lamb told her. I never did anything to Eleanor, besides protect her. I'm still trying to figure out how she knows me from the past. I can't help but wonder if maybe, we had an encounter when I was still protecting Eleanor.

I freed another one of the little sisters, after we did a couple of gathering sessions. Almost immediately after I sent her off, I heard one of those screeches. I knew that it was one of those big sisters. I had to fight it off, and I did win fortunately. But once I was done with the fight, I had that feeling like when I killed the big daddies. It wasn't as strong, because she was the one who attacked me. But still, the feeling is there. These big sisters, I'm still not sure what to make of them.

I wonder, if I might be able to show Grace who I am. I have no way to speak through my words, but maybe I don't need words. What if I could show her who I am through my writing. I don't know how I'm going to show her, but I might find a way."

Delta stopped writing for a second, but didn't put his book away. Instead, he tapped on the side of his helmet his pen. It was kind of a way of thinking for him. He had something planned, and needed to think very hard about it. That's when the idea came into his head, and he put the pen back to the book.

* * *

The door of Graces secret hiding place slide open, allowing Delta to see the inside. He took a step inside, and glared down at the old woman. Sinclair said that it was call on wither or not she should die. For a while the two just starred at each other, one with an angry glare, and through an emotionless porthole. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Grace spat at him, but he didn't budge. He turned around, and took the key off of the desk. He stuffed it into one of his pockets, and then turned back to Grace.

Again, they just starred at one another. It was like that for a few seconds, until Delta decided to act. He reached down to his side, and opened one of his numerous pockets. He reached inside, and pulled out a a piece of paper that was folded in half. He then turned around to the desk, and placed it where the key was. He turned to the door, and started to walk out. "Where are you going?" Grace said to him in a voice of anger and surprise. He turned his body to look at her one last time, then turned back to the door and left.

Needless to say, this confused Grace. She looked over the piece of paper that the daddy left behind, and walked over to pick it up. She picked up the folded piece of paper, and inspected it. On one side of the folded paper, it read "You don't know me". Grace stood confused for a second, and then opened the paper to what was inside. And the note read as following:

"Who am I to judge anyone? I don't have that right. Look at me, I'm just a shell now. How could I pass judgment on someone, when I myself am nothing special to look at. All the people around here, I can't say anything about them. And I mean that in every sense of the phrase. I don't know them, or what they are like. I don't know what they once were, or what they're doing now. How could I think wrong of someone, when I know nothing about them. I haven't had a chance to sit and get to know them, so how could I judgmental of them.

And who are you to judge me? True, you may have met me in the past, but that was then. You haven't gotten to know me, in any way. You assume to know everything about me, when you only just saw me. If you go by what people tell you about someone, does that mean you know everything about them? Absolutely not. The only way you can ever know someone, is to actually get direct communication with them. And you and I have had none of that at all.

Do I have the right to judge you? No, I don't. Because I haven't had the chance to actually get to know you better. I didn't assume about you. I didn't know why you were hurting me. All I knew, was that you believed everything that was told to you about me. The next time that you want to go around passing judgments, take the time to actually see what that person is like. I don't know what happened in the past, but that was when I didn't have any control over myself. I'm not going to judge you, because I don't know you. And you don't have the right to judge me, because you don't know me."

That last line made grace realize something, that she hadn't before. There was no way that a monster could have wrote something like that. There was no way that a monster would just walk out on a chance to kill. Maybe, she was wrong about him.

* * *

Sinclair gave Delta a slight compliment on letting Grace live, and then told him that he needed to get back to the train station. Delta grunted, and was starting to make his way to the door, until he caught eye of something. He walked into once was Eleanor's room, and went to the nightstand by the bed. He picked up the picture, and looked at it. It was a picture of Eleanor when she was young, with mother standing next to her. As always, Eleanor looked happy, unlike Sofia.

Delta knew what he wanted, and flipped the picture over. He took the frame off of the picture, and held it in his hand. He eyed the part of the picture with Sofia in it, thinking of what he should do. Part of him wanted rip Sofia's face out of the picture. But, he decided not to defile the picture anymore then it already was. _She'll be out of the picture soon enough_, Delta thought to himself. He took out his plastic wrapped book, and put the picture in with it. After tucking away the book and picture, he made for the door again. Now that was over, he just had to get back on the train, and hopefully not have anymore interruptions on the way to his goal.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: A Wish

Delta was back on the train again, along with his partner Sinclair. After confronting Grace and getting the key from her, things did a big turn around. He was able to get back to the train station, and had changed Graces attitude toward him. All of this done, with the help of what he wrote. He didn't have high confidence that it was going to work, but it did. Delta was now just hoping that there wouldn't be anymore interruptions on the ride.

Back in the passenger car, Sinclair was just doing as he was before. Although, he was starting to get very curious about something. He was wonder what the Big Daddy could be writing in that journal he had. Could he have been writing about him? Even if he was writing about him, he wouldn't be able to find out. It's not like he could take the daddies journal and read it. Not unless he wanted to invoke his wrath.

Just as Sinclair was thinking that, he heard the door open once again. Sinclair once again jumped from the sudden noise, but knew already who it was. He looked up to see the big daddy standing in the doorway, wondering what he was doing. "Kid, you really know how to make an entrance." he said to him with a smirk. Delta really didn't pay him any mind though. He just wanted to relax after all of his wandering around.

Once more Delta took up his seat just opposite to Sinclair. He sat silent for a few minutes, just staring at Sinclair. Where as before Sinclair felt on edge about him before, he didn't now. Now that he and the daddy were starting to get to used to each other, he had a feeling that he wouldn't have to worry about him getting mad at him for simple things.

After he was done sitting silent, Delta decided to get back to his journal. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the book once more.

"Well, it's over. I'm out of Paupers Drop and back on the train again. It was strange what happened when I finally met up with Grace though. She was expecting me to kill her, like the monster she thought I was. There was little that I could do, but I did do something. I didn't kill her, I couldn't. It would have just proved to her and Lamb that I'm the thing that they make me out to be. I will to be something I don't want to be.

I left Grace with a note that described just about everything that I felt. I told her that she didn't know, and because of that she had no right to judge me. But also, I had not right to judge her. I think that I left an impression on her though, because she changed after I went on my way. She didn't send the splicers after me, she didn't call me monster anymore, and she even thanked me. At the very least, it was nice to know that someone was thankful for the things I did.

Lamb wasn't impressed though. I wasn't trying to impress her, or anyone else for that matter. I just wanted to prove something to myself. I just wanted to show myself that I was capable of understanding things. But I think, deep down, I was somewhat hoping that it would help her see something in me. I'm just wasting my time on that. There is no hope for her. She will only ever see me as an annoyance, a pest, something that shouldn't exist.

It's funny; every time I get a thought about Sofia, I always go right to thinking of Eleanor after that. I still wonder what's she's like now. Obviously she's older, but what would she look like. The one thing that I must also confess is, I feel older myself. It's been ten years, so obviously I've aged. If only I knew how old I actually was. I've seen a few pieces of Eleanor's face in my mind, but it was only for a few moments. Maybe, if I think hard enough, I can get an accurate picture of what she looks like."

For a while in the car, it was relatively silent. The only sounds came from speakers playing music, and Delta moving his pen against the paper of his book. Sinclair looked at Delta, and saw that his hand was moving very oddly against the page. It wasn't in a fashion that one writes in, for her was constantly moving around to different parts of the page.

Just then, he stopped moving the pen around. Then, Sinclair heard a very odd noise. It almost sounded like a sort whimper. But it was low, and had a sound like that of a whale. It didn't take him long to figure out where it came from either... it was Delta.

"You alright there sport?" Sinclair asked, trying his best to sound comforting. But he received no answer from the daddy. "Ya' got somthin' botherin' ya'?" he tried again, but this time he did receive an answer. Delta lifted his head up, and looked at him. Once again Sinclair found it hard to make out what kind of look her was giving him. Delta violently snap the book shut with one hand, then stuffed it in the sleeve and it away.

Delta stood up and went to the front of the car, closing the door behind him. Sinclair had a bad feeling about what he did. Like he had caused what the daddy just did. The truth of the matter was, Delta wasn't really angry. He was just hiding his emotions. He had not yet fully grasped the concept of trust, and was ready to show his emotions to someone he barely knew. Delta let out a sigh of emotional agony, and then leaned up against the wall of the operator car. He looked out the window, and noticed they were passing over another part of the city.

* * *

Delta was in the maintenance room, trying to follow Father Whales. Only to find out that he needed a special code to get through. He muttered to himself in his head, just cursing everything that was happening in general. He had a new little sister with him, so once again, it was a good thing that he couldn't speak.

Even though he knew he had to get going, he got another impulse. He had that urge to write again, and he wasn't going to ignore it. He knew that he had a story to tell. This was also one of the few places that were actually protected; so he got out his book and sat down on the floor.

"Can anything go right in my life? Seriously, every time I get a yard ahead, the goal line gets moved to the other side of the field. I'm in some place called Siren Alley right now. I was blown from the train by some sort of torpedo. Some guy named Father Whales, he's the one who did it. Lamb says he has no fear of death, and "for Eleanor, he would burn with a smile". Well, him and I should get along pretty well, because I would do the same. Although, I think our reasons would be different.

This guy, Whales, he is a screwed up sort. He follows everything that Lamb says to the word. I wish this weren't true, but I don't think that I'll be able to save him like I did Grace. Another thing I want to bring up, is the big daddies again. I just fought off a new type of them, it looked so strange. The worst part about it was, it had some sort of rocket launcher on it shoulder. That was a pain to deal with I'll tell you. But, it still doesn't feel right. Regardless, I have a second one now. I already freed the first after two sections of gathering. But what was strange was, once I was done, Eleanor spoke to me. She said thew girls wanted to show their appreciation for what I did. It was a sort of gift. It had much needed supplies in it, and a little something to help gather.

Well, I can't write anymore. I have to get to the Pink Pearl to find that code. Sinclair and I got separated, and now he's relying on me. If I don't get this done fast, he could end up dying from no air."

Delta once again closed his book, then put it in the sleeve and stuffed it in his pocket. He pushed himself off of the floor, and then set out for the Pink Pearl.

* * *

Delta was in the Pink Pearl, but he was secluded. He just brought down Daniel Whales and got the key off of him. He was in the dark room with two hacked machine gun turrets. He turned on his light, and took a seat between the two guns. He reached into his pocket again, and pulled out his book again.

"I got the code; it wasn't easy though. I had to fight Father Whales' brother to get it. It was a bit of a challenge, especially with the new type of splicers coming at me. They crawl around on the ceiling and wall, like bugs or something. I'll have to figure out a name for those ones also.

One thing I found very strange, was when I first entered this place. I saw two splicers talking to each other. One was a male, and the other was a female. I could just barley make out what they were saying. They were discussing the terms of payment for some sort of sexual favor. I was extremely confused by this. I thought these people just did what they did now, but they were talking like they had been doing that for years. Could they still remember their past? Are they trying to remember, and put their old life back together?

Lamb once again thought it necessary to put her opinion into my business. I don't want to go into what she said, because it was just more mindless prattle about her faith. I'm starting to get a little bit of understanding as to what Lamb is doing, but not enough to make a description. Lamb just thinks that her stupid dream is going to work because she has total over everything. Well, she doesn't have control over Grace anymore. Grace sent me some help, in the form of a care package. It was really nice of her, but I only wish I could have said thank you to her.

There is a little something else I want to talk about. When I was thrown from my train, I was knocked out. During that time, I had another dream. It wasn't like last time, when it was just a painful recap of the past. I know it wasn't a memory. I had a dream that I was one the surface, in a big open field. It was so warm, the sun felt so good. I wasn't in my suit, I could feel the wind all over me it blew gently threw the sky. When I looked down, a saw a little girl smiling at me. I immediately knew it was Eleanor, and smiled in return. She said, 'catch me daddy'. Then she started running, and I laughed before chasing after her.

She giggled the entire time I chased her, and I was laughing myself. When I finally caught up to her, I scooped her up in my arms and then rolled onto the ground. I rolled until I was on my back, and she was laying on my chest. The whole time, neither one of us stopped laughing. When both of us calmed down, she looked up to me smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. For some reason then, she reached up to my eye and pulled something off of it. It turned out to be an eyelash. She held it in front of me and told me to make a wish.

I just said 'I don't need the wish'. She asked why, and I told her 'what more could I want besides you'. She smiled, and then laid her head on my chest. The next thing I knew, I was being woken up by Sinclair. I wish it wasn't a dream. I wish it could have been real. I guess now I really want that wish."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: At Mind

Delta let out a sigh of content victory. He had just fought off a horde of splicer's who were trying to get to the little sister he was guarding. As always, he proved to be the better fighter then them. It was the third little sister he had guarded in Siren Alley, so it was starting to become very redundant for him. "Daddy, I'm ready." the little one called to him. He turned his attention back to the little one he was guarding, and went back to her.

She looked up to him once more, and with a smile said, "Daddy, are taking me home too?" She said it in such a sweet tone, almost like there was absolutely nothing wrong with the situation. He gave her a nod of his helmeted head, and that made her smile widen. He picked her up and placed her on his back once more.

Before he set out for his next destination, he decided that he wanted to write in his journal. The compulsions to write were starting to become more frequent, but he knew that he couldn't spend too much time writing. Sinclair was running out of time. Still, he needed to record what was happening. It was better that people know the truth about what really happened in Rapture. So once more, he dug out his book to begin writing.

"I've made it through to the other side of Siren Alley, but it wasn't easy. Once I got back to the maintenance room, Lamb once again decided to hinder me. She cut the power in the room, and then sent a message out to Whales. She told him that his brother's body was "crying out for justice". That's funny to me because she had just got done telling me that he was nothing. Once again, those weren't her exact words, but I can't remember everything she said to me.

Whale's sent some company my way in response to hearing Lamb's message. There were bunches of those crawling splicer's after me again. I think I'm going to start calling those things Spider Splicer's. It seems befitting since they crawl around just about everywhere that you can imagine.

Anyway, after that was done, I was able to make it through to the other side of the Alley. Lamb sent me another personal message, talking about my supposed pain. She tried to make herself sound caring when she spoke, but I could tell she didn't actually care about me. She went on something about the "cost of paradise". I really wonder what her motives are towards me. At times she shows complete hate towards me. Yet in other cases, she tries to relate me with her ideals. Is she trying to make me give up, or just get me confused? Either way, I'm not going to listen to a word she says. I will keep my promise to Eleanor, as well as myself. I know that I've broken a vow before, but absolutely refuse to give in this time.

From everything that Whale's was saying, I'm starting to get a better understanding of what Sofia's whole idea is. It involves ADAM, and she wants to make Eleanor into something with it. From everything that I've seen with ADAM, it would likely just mutate her like all of the people here. Somehow, these people think that Eleanor is going to bring them to Salvation through ADAM. But my continued question is: How?"

* * *

Delta then heard a yawn come from his back. He instinctively knew that he had to deal with the Little Sister he had. So he closed his book once again, then put it in the plastic sleeve and stuffed it away in his pocket. He then pushed himself off of the floor, and set out to find one of the vents for the little sister to use.

Delta sat in a chair in the main office of the Little Sister's orphanage. Outside, there was a dead body of a Big Sister, defeated by him. Delta was sitting in the main office, not writing, but just sitting with his head hanging. He was thinking to himself. He had found Eleanor's newest gift that she sent to him, and the audio diary that was with it. There was a lot going through his mind, and he knew that it might be best if he wrote it down. So, he reached into his pocket to get his book again.

"I've just found out some information. I'm sitting in an Orphanage in Siren Alley; the one where Eleanor was kept. I am such an idiot. I have never given thought to how Eleanor became a Little Sister in the first place. I have only ever thought of just getting her back. How could I be so stupid as to not think of that? I've just been so single minded about this whole thing, that I have never actually given thought about everything that's going on.

Apparently Eleanor was brought here for some reason, and then taken to be turned into a little sister, where she and I were then put together. I should have guessed something like that, especially after finding that audio diary in Paupers Drop. Grace said she lost Eleanor when she was young, but after that there's nothing. I can't help but wonder how Eleanor ended up in an orphanage. Either way, I still have to find her.

Another thing that comes to mind, are the Big Sisters. I had to fight off another one after a released the last Little Sister I had. I have a strange feeling about these creatures. What are they? Do they know what they're doing, and why even? What seems clear about them is that they follow Lambs orders just like all the splicers. What happened to them that they now have such rage and aggression? I have so many questions, yet very few answers."

Delta closed the book, and then wrapped the plastic sleeve around it to put it back in his pocket. His mind was not at ease from writing though. He had more questions now than ever before. Maybe if he was lucky, he would be able to find some answers later in his journey. But, for the time being, he still had a job to finish. Sinclair had only so much air left.

* * *

Delta looked through everything in the small room of Sofia's office in Siren Alley. He managed to find some useful things, and a little help from a Power to the People station. He also found an audio diary of Sofia talking to Grace. It only proved his earlier thought about her before. Then, he got that compulsion again, and he wasn't going to ignore it. He took a seat in the office chair, and got out his book once more.

"I'm almost there. I've just got to get the Pump control key off of Father Whales, and then I can drain the park that Sinclair is in. After that, I can get out of here, and then meet up with him so we can get going once again. I don't think that Whales is going to go down easy, but I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to get to Eleanor, even go into what most would consider a suicide mission.

I found this audio diary of Lamb. It confirmed my early thoughts about her. I now know why she became a therapist. Since she knows how people work, she can go after the areas that they are the most soft. She uses manipulation to get everything that she wants. She goes after a person's weakest areas and exploits them so they will side with her. Even though I hate her with burning passion, I have to admit that is pretty clever. The audio diary has some of Grace in it also. Lamb goes after the fact that Grace wanted a child, and then used that to her advantage to get her into The Family.

It's just more bullshit that uses for her own gain. At least I know one thing: She can't ever get to me. The reason she can't get to me, is because she knows absolutely nothing about me. True, I know nothing about myself, but it's probably better that way. She can't manipulate my pain, because she doesn't know my pain. I don't talk to her, so she can't use my words against me. This is one time that I thank the fact that I am mute.

With this on my side, she will never be able to get to me on a personal level. She can only go on general statement. Even though I like that fact, I find in somewhat troubling. I don't know who I am. I don't have any memory, and therefore no past to go on. I am only what I am now. But do I really want to be this for the rest of my life? I know I want to make a better life for Eleanor. But what happens when I can only offer my few skills?"

Delta stopped writing, and then sat staring at the wall. He had so much on his mind, but had not time to ponder. He closed the book, and then put it away like he always did. He then got up off of the chair, and set out for Father Whales' church.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: Doubt

The air lock drained out after a few seconds, and finally allowed Delta to enter into Dionysus Park. Still dripping wet from the ocean water, Delta stepped into the park. He walked shakily in and almost immediately fell against the wall in front of him, but he caught himself just in time to keep himself propped up. He then slowly slid down the wall, until he was sitting on the silt coated floor. Having just gone through a very stressful situation, it was no wonder he felt like collapsing.

"Dionysus Park was owned by Sofia Lamb, chief." He heard Sinclair say over the radio. "Sort of a private retreat for her social experiments. One night it flooded, killin' all her guests. Papers said it was "cult-related". Come on up to the train station, let's rendezvous." Delta grunted, then took a few more deep breathes. He knew that getting to the train was important, but a lot had just happened.

Just then, he remembered something. What if his book had gotten wet from the sudden rush of water? He quickly scrambled to his pocket, and pulled out the plastic wrapped book. He unwrapped it, and found that it had not gotten wet at all. He let out a sigh of relief, and then reached into his pocket to get his pen once more.

"I have just been through quite an ordeal. When I went to confront Whales at his 'church', I was attacked by a large group of splicers. More of those fucking spiders and brutes came after me. It was a rough fight against all of those people, but managed to fight them off. After there were no more of the family members left to fight, Father Whales came out and attacked me himself. I'll tell you what; he was a lot stronger than he looked.

Anyway, when I was finally able to defeat him, I got the key off of him and took it to the pump control station. After I hit the switch to start them up, Lamb made it clear that she knew what I was doing. She asked me if I thought she was a tyrant, so naturally I nodded my head at that question. I don't know what the literal definition of a tyrant is, but I have my own mind set on what on is. In my mind, a tyrant is someone who tries to keep others down while attempting to keep themselves in power. And that is exactly what she is doing now.

I'm getting off track again, I'm sorry. Anyway, she overloaded the pumps so they would start flooding Siren Ally. Once the water started flowing in to that place, I bolted for the exit. I don't think I've ever moved that fast in my entire big daddy life. When I finally got back to the area I came in, it completely flooded the whole place. Thankfully I made it out alive. I swear I must have had at least one heart attack trying to escape.

When the water was done rushing through, Lamb talked to me again. She told me to look at the world around me, and that it was what I strived for; to be alone among the dead. That is far beyond what I want from this hell. I don't want to be in this place anymore then I want to have a needle drove through my brain. I just want one simple thing: Eleanor. It's the only thing I want, but it's the ultimate thing for anyone to want in this place. Like some sort of sacred jewel or something.

One thing I forgot to mention before, I've started something of a collection. It's not of anything in particular, just thing that interest me. The first thing that I got was a picture in Paupers Drop. It was of Eleanor and, unfortunately, Sofia as well. I contemplated tearing her face out of the picture, but I would have likely ruined it more than it already was. The other thing that I found was a doll that Eleanor made when she was a little sister.

She showed it to me the night that we were forced apart. I didn't pay it any mind though, because I didn't have any control over myself. Oh god, just thinking about that night gives me goose bumps. That is, it would if I could even feel my own skin under this suit. But this doll of Eleanor's, it does bring back some fond memories of her."

Delta stopped writing for a second, and then placed his book in his lap. He reached into one of his numerous pockets, and opened up the button. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the makeshift doll. Delta held the doll in his hand, still soaking wet from the ocean water. He just sat there for a few seconds, tracing the watch face with his finger. He just kept thinking of how proud Eleanor was of herself the night she showed it to him.

Then a new emotion formed in him just after thinking of how the doll ended up where it was in the first place. The doll was in a glass case in Siren Alley; so he had to smash open the case to get at it. He gripped the doll tight in his hand, and then let out a low growl. Just thinking of all of the things Lamb was putting him through made him angry. He stuffed the doll back in his pocket, then wrapped up the book and put it away as well. He pushed himself up off of the floor, and then continued to go on to the train station.

* * *

The Bouncer model big daddy fell to the floor, scorched from the fire and explosions it just took. It let out one final dying moan, just before the lights in its helmet dimmed and died. The little sister he was guarding started to weep at his side, mourning the death of her protector. But just as she started crying, a new figure approached her. She looked up from her crying, and noticed the new daddy standing in front of her. Her weeping stopped, and she immediately smiled at the sight of him. "I'm telling the other girls that I have the best daddy." She exclaimed to him.

Delta let out a bemused little grunt, and then bent down to pick up the child. Once she was secure on his back, Delta thought he was ready to go once more. But he couldn't help but fancy a glance down at his recent kill. His feelings toward the daddy were starting to get to him. So, he decided to do something about it. He grabbed the corpse by its hands, and dragged it over to a nearby corner.

When he finally got the body over, he stuck it in a position like it was sitting. He then crossed the hands of daddy, and then stayed on his knee for a few seconds. He knelt there for a good while with his head lowered to the corpse. After a minute or so, he picked himself up from his position and went on. But before he went on, he had that feeling to write once more. Not wanting to ignore it, he found a semi-safe place where he could sit down and write.

"This place gets weirder by the minute. I'm still in Dionysus Park, as much as I wouldn't like to be. This place was owned by Sofia; it was sort of a private retreat for her and her followers. The best news of all being, Lamb told everyone and their grandmother that I'm here. It's just one giant pain in the ass.

When I first got here, I had a very strange encounter. It was weird, even for Raptures standards. It was some sort of red mist that was following me. Come to find out only a few seconds after that it was just another new type of splicer. These ones can do some sort of weird teleporting, and they can throw fire balls. Once again, I'll have to figure out a name for those ones as well. I have a feeling that this will be a little bit harder though.

When I first started going through here, I thought that I was going to be able to just get out of here relatively quickly. But once again, life's just proves to be a cruel bitch that constantly wants to prove you wrong. Kind of like a certain woman that I know. Anyway, I was contacted by this guy named Stanley Poole. He said that he was a reported before Rapture went under. I must say, he seemed really worried about something.

One other thing, I had another strange thing happen just before I met Stanley. Just before I entered this room with a carousel in it, I heard that all too familiar screech. But what was really weird, the fact that I heard someone trying to talk to it. I recognized the voice; it was Mark Meltzer. After that, there was another screech and a few gunshots, and then it was silent again. Turns out, he had finally found daughter, only to be taken by the big sister. If only I could have done something for them. If only I could be useful for something for once in my life.

After that, I met up with Stanley. He was locked up in the control booth at the train station. He told me that before I could go, he wanted me to take care of the little sisters that had started coming into the park after I had drained it out. I could tell immediately that he was hiding something, because he was just plain obvious. So, having no other choice right now, I trying to round up the little sisters and get the ADAM from them. I've got the first one here with me, so I've just got to do the work of gathering up the stuff and then sending her on her way.

It has become almost unbearable to have to put a big daddy down every time I go after the sisters. I've decided not to just leave them where they are once I kill them. I'm going to do something that will show them true respect for what they had to do. After I was done with the battle over the recent sister I have, I dragged his body over to a nearby corner in the room. I propped him up against the corner, and crossed his hands over each other. Then, I said thanks to him. For everything he was forced to go through, for all the torment he was put through, and most importantly for doing his job until the very end.

I won't stop with just that one though. For every time that I have to take the life of one of my own, I will give their bodies a decent a way to be."

It became prevalent to Delta that he had been writing for a while. He had to get on the move, because there was only so much time left. So he closed his book and put it away. Then set off to start the work he was assigned.

* * *

Delta was in a frozen room that he had discovered while he was looking for bodies for the sister to gather from. He had done the work of collecting the ADAM, and had just recently released her at the vent. He was sitting against the wall like he always did, just thinking about recent events. Most people would be freezing cold in that room but, due to his many layers of metal and cloth from his suit, he couldn't feel any change in temperature.

That's when Delta really had that urge to write. Once again he reached into his pocket and pulled out his book. But this time, he hesitated before he began to write. There was so much on his mind; he wasn't really sure what to do. Eventually, the compulsion over took him, and he started up writing again.

"Things are really not as they seem in this place. I just got done with the little sister that I had earlier. The funny thing was, when I released the sister again, Eleanor contacted me. She told me that she could show me the events of the past through the ADAM that I had gathered. She was showing me that Stanley was in charge of Dionysus Park while Lamb was away. The thing about it is Stanley was intentionally trying to defile her name by throwing expensive parties and spending all of her money. Where as that is very wrong, I must admit that gives me something to thank him for. If only I had the ability to do that in the first place.

Lamb once again thinks she knows what I'm doing. She thinks, that I think she wants the ADAM for herself. I'm not stupid; I figured it out already that she wants the ADAM to use on Eleanor. If there is one thing in my entire life that I could say to that woman; it would likely be 'shut up'. God, I keep getting angry whenever I think about her. I don't want to think about her, but she just keeps coming up in my mind.

One thing I can't help but wonder is what is the true purpose behind all that I'm doing? Every time that I write in this journal, I get angry from thinking about everything bad that happens. What if Eleanor isn't even in rational mind right now? Why would she want me to try and save her? More to the point, why am I writing in this stupid book? It's causing me nothing but pain!"

With that, Delta grunted angrily and threw the book across the room. It hit the wall across from him, and then hit the floor with a thud. Delta folded his arms, and then turned his head so he wasn't looking at the book. But, inside Deltas mind, there was a sea of never ending thoughts. After a few minutes of just sitting and starring into bleak nothingness, Delta looked back at the book.

He pushed himself off of the floor, and then went over to the book. He walked over, and picked the book back up, then dusted the sand off of it. He sat back down in his spot on the floor, and then pulled out his pen again to write.

"What the hell am I thinking? There is a reason why I'm writing in this book. It's to let people know the truth about what happened. It may never reach anyone else, but I have the thought that maybe it will be. Truth must never be concealed. I don't care how long it takes, but I will write everything that happens to me, and everything else that happened around here.

Something else; if you're the one reading this Eleanor, I didn't mean what I said from before. I was just so frustrated from everything that I was just writing what I did out of spite. I can't believe that even for a second I doubted you. You are the only good thing that I have left in my life, I'm sorry. I really am sorry for what I did; I promise I won't say anything like that again."

Delta then stopped writing in his book, and then sat there staring into space again. The, a soft sound could be heard coming from the inside of his suit. It was that strange sort of whimper he was doing before, only a little louder. He really felt bad for what he did. He just felt like he did one of the most horrible crimes in the world; and that was doubt the only person he really cared about.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: Shock and Awe

In the frozen room of Dionysus Park, there was almost no activity what so ever. The only sounds of movement were coming from the security cameras moving from side to side every so often. But if one listened very closely, you could hear the sound of steady deep breathing. In one of the corners of the room, delta was sitting there with his back leaned up against the wall. He wasn't moving at all, except for the steady movement of his chest from his taking in of breaths. He had fallen asleep some time ago, and had remained in the same position for the past while.

He stirred slightly, barely able to move any of his limbs. He opened his eyes slightly, but his vision was still blurred and distorted. When he was finally able to get his eyes open more, the immediate thing that he noticed was that he was still in the room that was iced over. He tried to move his arm a little bit, but he found that it was stuck to something. He pulled a little harder to get his arm up, and heard the sound of something cracking and breaking on the way up. It turns out that his suit had still been damp when he entered that room, and the condensation had frozen the suit to floor.

When he looked at his arm, he noticed that there were still a few fragments of ice still hanging off of it. He just decided to ignore it; it wasn't like he had to look good for a special occasion anyway. He just got to work trying to pry off the rest of his limbs from the frozen floor. It wasn't hard to do; it was just a pain in the ass. After he managed to get his other arm, and his legs free, he was able to get himself back on his feet. Once he was on his feet, he brushed off all of the loose ice on his body. It was funny, even though he was coated in ice, he couldn't feel any form of cold from it.

"_I must have dosed off_." He thought to himself as he was trying to remember what happened before he woke up. He didn't know how long he had been out for, but he did still feel tired. He wanted just to rub his eyes to get the feeling of sleep out of them. He could have just taken his helmet off… but he really didn't want to. The main reason is because he had become partially attached to it. The only time he had taken his helmet off before was when he was forced into shooting himself. So he wasn't too keen on taking off his helmet. He just decided to deal with it for the time being, and go on with the mission at hand.

"Hey, what's going on there pal?" he heard Stanley say to him over his radio. "You went out there for a while. Get to the rest of the sisters." Delta just huffed to himself, wishing that he could have gotten just a little bit more sleep. At the same time though, he was glad that he did wake up. He needed to get the job at hand done if he ever wanted to get Eleanor back. So he set out to find the rest of the little sisters in the park.

* * *

Delta sat in the back room behind the stage in Dionysus Park. He had just released yet another sister, and was alone once more with his thoughts. A lot more was beginning to become prevalent as he spent more time in place once owned by his worst enemy. And just recently, he had learned more than he had ever thought he would. He knew that the only way he could get it off his mind was to write it down. He went into his pocket once more, and dug out his journal.

"I am feeling a variety of different emotions at the moment. Even though I'm not done with my mission yet, I am seriously starting to wonder if my previous thoughts on Stanley were well placed. It's starting to become more apparent as to what's really going on here, and what he's trying to keep secret.

I ended up falling asleep in that frozen room I was in from my last entry in this book, but I really don't know how long I was out for. I couldn't have been too long, because I was still really tired when I woke up. I guess that phrase 'no rest the weary' is prevalent to me now more than ever. Anyway, I got back on with my work of finding the sisters and taking care of the ADAM they were gathering. Once I came across the big daddy again, I had to do the work that I dreaded. Once it was all done, I kept my promise and gave him the proper thanks he deserved for his service.

Once I had gotten the sister with me, I had to start up yet another gathering process. And of course, I had to fight off wave after wave of splicers. I think I've finally come up with a proper name for those ones that disappear and then reappear. I think I might call them Houdini splicers. I know that it sound corny and unimaginative, but I can't think of anything else to call them. Maybe later on I'll figure something better out, but for now that will do.

I think I've got it down now. I think I know what Sofia is trying to do to Eleanor. It took me a while to figure it out, but after the thing Eleanor showed me with being able to read memories, it's clear to me now what she might be doing. The ADAM holds memories, and the little sisters can read them. Eleanor was once a little sister, so she would be able to read the memories of all the ADAM that would be put into her. The splicers think that if their memories are transferred into Eleanor, they will live forever. Lamb has been tricking people into thinking they will live forever through Eleanor. At least, I think that's what's going on with this. If I'm missing anything from it, I'll be sure to put it down.

Lamb only helped me verify my thoughts on that. She told me something about how ADAM was a collection of Raptures finest minds. Oh please, if these people were so smart, then why couldn't they be smart enough to know not to use the ADAM? They knew the consequences of what they were doing, yet they did it anyway. It's just going to screw up her mind, and ruin her physically. I'm already messed up as it is, but ADAM is nothing for anyone to be using. The only reason I'm putting it into myself now, is to make sure Lamb has no way of getting it back. I will willing take the risk of becoming insane, so long as I know no one will ever have to suffer the fate that these people have.

Anyway, when I was done with all of the gathering, I brought the girl to her hidey hole and freed her as I always did. Once again, after I freed her, Eleanor contacted me again. She started to show me another memory form the past, here at the park. It was showing Stanley, and her when she was still young. She told me that she found out about Stanley was doing and threatened to tell Sofia. He panicked, and then had her sold to a little sister orphanage; the one that was in Siren Alley. Stanley is the reason that Eleanor became a little sister in the first place.

I don't care what kind of thoughts I had about him before, because now I am beyond angry at him. That sleaze ball is lucky he's locked up in the ticket booth, because I would give him what's coming to him if I was able to get to him. I still don't know what exactly he's trying to hide, but the information I have so far is enough for me to be borderline murderous towards him. I still have one last sister to take care of, and then maybe it will become clear what exactly Stanley did here."

Delta stopped writing for a few moments, trembling from the vast emotion of anger coursing through his body. He clenched his fist from being so angry, but forgot that he was still holding the pen. He almost crushed it from the sheer force he was exerting in his hand, but he quickly realized what he was doing. He loosened his grip on the pen, and made sure that he hadn't broken the pen in any way. He had a serious doubt that he would be able to find another one in the place he was.

Just as he was about to go on with his writing, he heard a noise. He turned to see if anything was coming, worried because he hadn't properly secured the area. Acting fast, he wrapped up the book again and put it away for later. He would have to continue to go on, and then write later as he always did.

* * *

Delta was sitting at another vent where he had just released the last little sister he had. He was sitting on the small step of the vent, just idly starring a hole through the floor. Across the room from him in the corners were the corpses of two Big Daddies. They were put into the same position as the ones Delta had to deal with before, with their backs against the wall and their hands crossed in front of them. Delta picked his head up slightly, and then reached into his pocket to get his book once again.

"Well, I've done it. I got all of the little sisters out of the park, and got what was left of the ADAM off of the last one. It was a little bit easier with the last one, because I had a little bit of help from something. On my way to find the last sister, Eleanor contacted me and told me that the girls I freed wanted to reward me again. I went to the nearest gathers garden, and found another package with a few things that really helped. It had more ADAM, a few first aid kits, and a new gene tonic. The tonic would allow the little sister I had to gather ADAM faster, even if I don't quite know how it works.

I keep getting off track, sorry. When I got the last of the ADAM of the sister and set her free, Eleanor contacted me once more. She showed me what happened to this place, and how it flooded. Stanley knew that Sofia was going to be coming back soon, and he had not been taking very good care of the park while she was away. He knew that everyone would tell her about what he did, so he found a way to keep them quiet. He was the one who flooded the park and killed everyone.

I don't understand how anyone could do anything like that. It just seems to be beyond heartless. You would have to have no soul to be able to do that and live with yourself. Stanley has done a lot of wrongs in his life. I guess I can't really expect much from a former reporter. But it is really putting into perspective what will come for him in the end.

It doesn't matter how long you live for, you always get what's coming to you in the end. You can try and hide it for as long as you want, but it will always come back to haunt you. But what I'm really wondering is if it's my duty to make the decisions on justice. Yes, Stanley took a great number of lives that night, but can I make that decision of whether he lives or dies. I've only realized now that I was acting on impulse when I wrote what I did before. It is a flaw about me that I do so hate. When I get angry, I have tendency to act before I think, which is what no one should ever do.

I think that maybe it's time that I show my true skill to Stanley. I'll teach him the true lesson about what justice really is."

But just as Delta was about to start a new page in his book, someone came over the PA system and sent him a message. Lamb sent a message out to him that their fighting was upsetting Eleanor, and she was sending more splicers to kill him. Delta sighed inwardly, and then stuffed his book back in his pocket for immediately after the fight. He wasn't going to allow Lamb to burden him during an important write.

* * *

Stanley was curled up into a ball as Delta entered the ticket booth. As Delta looked down on him, there was a variety of different emotions and thoughts swirling through his mind. There was a heavy part of him that wanted to see him suffer… but at the same time, he had another thought about what he might do. "Oh god, please don't kill me!" Stanley begged whilst still curled up in a ball.

From hearing that, Delta was now just thinking how pathetic he was being. He was really starting to wonder if it was worth the satisfactory feeling of revenge to take his life. But in that short amount of time that Delta was watching him, he was in a thought all his own. He took a step forward, causing Stanley to yelp slightly. Delta just groaned to himself at how easily scarred he was, but it didn't change his mind on how he was going to handle it.

He grabbed Stanley by the arm, but he felt no resistance from his meager frame. Delta pulled Stanley to his feet, forcing him to look him in the face. He sweating like he'd spent a day in the desert he was so nervous. It left little pity on Deltas mind though, and he proceeded to do what he had intended. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He pulled Stanley's hand out, and then placed the paper in it. Stanley looked up from the paper to look at him, a confused stare crossing his face. Delta paid him mind, and then let go of his hand. He then turned around slowly, and proceeded to leave very slowly from the booth.

Stanley was utterly shocked by what had just happened. Curious as to what the Big Daddy left in his hand, he looked at the paper. On the front only read one thing… "Justice". Stanley was only more confused by this, but decided to see just what it was all about. He opened up the paper slowly, and the letter read as followed:

"I don't know why I'm doing this, when I really should be giving you what you deserve. You are a coward of a man Stanley, nothing more. During your reporter days, you thought it was just fine to tarnish people's names. And during your time that you played as one of Lamb's followers, you did the same exact thing. Truth be told I hate Lamb myself, but you are not alike in anyway.

The reason I'm doing what I do is for certain some one that I care deeply about. You only did what you did because you care for nothing but yourself. You took the life of my girl, and turned her into something that people regard as a freak. Then you turned right around and took the lives of so many people, and you don't feel any pain from it. I may be the one who looks horrible Stanley, but you are the monster here.

I don't know how anyone could do what you did, but maybe that's just me. I should kill you now, but I won't. I won't because it would just make things worse than they already are. Enough blood has been shed on my part, and I won't have any more on my hands. Your judgment will come to you Stanley, but it won't be from me. Justice and karma do not turn a blind eye for anyone."

Stanley looked over the paper a few times, wondering if the daddy was actually the one who wrote this. He looked out the window of the ticket booth, and saw him just as he was about to board the train. Delta turned his body and looked at Stanley watching him through the glass. Even though Stanley couldn't see his eyes, he could tell that he was given a look of pure hate. And even though he knew he wouldn't die now, had a very bad feeling in his gut about what might happen later. Almost like he knew that what Delta had wrote would be true, sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9: A New Bond

As the train started its way down the track, Delta let out a sigh of slight relief. Given the circumstances that he was just in, it took a lot to keep his nerves calm. He just continued to take deep breaths, trying to help dissipate the anger that was still coursing through his body. What he could have really used to get his mind off things was a stiff drink. But, considering he had no alcohol and he didn't think it would truly help, deep breathing would have to suffice for the time being. Even if he could get his revenge, he doubted that it would actually be worth it at this point.

Whilst Delta was trying to calm himself down, in the passenger car, Sinclair was trying to get settled back into the train cart like he was before. It was an easy transition, especially since this car was far less cluttered then the one they were in before. Another big difference that this one had over the other was the fact that it was in the best shape of any cars he had traveled in before. He thought that it was probably due to the fact that it had not been used since the park was flooded all those years back. He didn't think about it much though, mainly due to the fact that it didn't really matter.

So, after settling himself into his new spot in the car, Sinclair sat down on the cushioned seats and got ready for another long trip. But, as he was set for the trip, he felt like something was missing in the car. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like there was a big empty space in the car. Just as he figured out what he thought was missing, what was missing came through the door.

Delta once again opened the door to the passenger car to let himself in. Sinclair turned to see, but he didn't jump like he did all the other times. He had become far too used to him to get scared now. "I was wonderin' when you goin' to be comin' back here." Sinclair remarked him a smirk. Delta just shrugged his broad shoulders, using his simple body language to respond as opposed to trying to give him something far too complex to be understood. And like he always did, he took his spot that was just opposite of Sinclair, and sat down with a heavy thud.

Delta let out a sigh as he hit the cushion of the seat, then leaned up against the back to try and get as comfortable as he possibly could. It proved to be a bit of a challenge though, given the fact that his suit was just as bulky as a tank. Even after all the time he had spent in the suit, it was still extremely hard to get anywhere near comfortable in it. But getting comfortable was only one of the things on his mind. What he really had in mind was to get back to work on his journal again. So he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his book and pen.

Sinclair still found it very odd that a big daddy was keeping a journal, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He knew just what Delta was capable of, and did not want to get any of his brute strength. Although something else crossed his mind at that point. He thought that maybe since they had been spending more time together, that maybe he could get a little bit more interaction with him. True, it didn't go that well last time, but he thought that maybe he would just have to word things right for Delta to know exactly what he meant. But, he decided not to talk to him right away, because he knew how the daddy got when he was interrupted during the times he was writing.

Once Delta had gotten plastic off of the book, he opened it up to start with his writing. But just before he started to write, he looked up to see Sinclair giving him a very odd look. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, because it was very unclear as to what that look meant. He just looked at Sinclair for a few seconds, but then realized that he was staring. So he turned his attention back to his journal.

"I'm out of Dionysus Park. It took me a good while to do it, especially with all of the surprises along the way. I think that out of all my unintended adventures through this place, this was the one that was hardest on my mind. Finding out all of that information all at once was really hard to deal with. But then again, it just proves the reason that I have to make sure this city stays dead. I don't know if it really is a noble cause, but it absolutely needs to be done.

When I got that last little sister to her vent at the park, I was contacted by lamb again. She told me that our fighting was upsetting Eleanor. There are so many things that I could say about that, but I think I'm just going to go with something simple and just say that it's more her fault that Eleanor is upset. It just isn't worth it any more to keep berating that woman. I know I don't like it, so I probably shouldn't be doing it to anyone else either.

Once again I'm getting off track with the topic. Anyway, when the last battle with the big sister was over, I made my way to the ticket booth so I could get going again. But as I made my way there, Lamb told me a little something. She told me that Stanley turned me into Ryan when I was still human. Ryan was the one who had me turned into a big daddy. So, Stanley is the reason that Eleanor and I like this now.

I can't begin to tell you how angry I got at that point. Lamb then told me that she knew all along that Stanley was the one who had flooded the park, and had forgiven him. I seriously doubt that she forgave him, but that's not the point. She then told me that because he endangered Eleanor now, that she couldn't allow him to live. Lamb then opened the ticket booth and told me that I could have my revenge. This caught me off guard. Why would she want me to get revenge on someone?

That's when I thought that maybe she was just trying to trick me. That she was trying to get me to kill him just so Eleanor would think the wrong way about me. I seriously thought that's what it was, until someone told me otherwise. Eleanor contacted me again, and told me that Sofia wasn't lying this time. It was then that thought of revenge was really starting to sound pleasing to me. I probably would have done it too, if it weren't for the fact that I had something to prove to myself. Yeah, I didn't do it.

I couldn't really bring myself to do it after everything that I've seen. Not only that, but I knew that Lamb just wanted to make me look like I'm the monster she claims me to be. She was intentionally egging me on. I didn't kill Stanley for all of the things he had done, but I did leave him with a little something to remember me by. I left him a note like I did with Grace. This one, however, was far coarser about the point I was making. I simply told him that his judgment would not come from me, but it would come from him sooner or later. And I know that it left an impression on him, for I could tell from the sweat all along his face. I don't truthfully know if he's going to get it or not, but I wasn't going to let him off easy. This way, he will live with quite a great deal of stress with the rest of his life.

But now that I'm back on the track to Eleanor, there's nothing that can stop me from getting to Fontaine Futuristic's. But that now leaves me to think about what will happen when I finally reach Eleanor. What is to become of us once I free her and get us out of this hell hole? It's leaving me wondering so many things that's its unbelievable. What am I going to do once she and I are together again? What am I going to do for her after that?

I have nothing that I can give her. Her mother can give her this entire city, or anything else that she could possibly need or want. All I have is the ability to fight and maybe write a little. I don't want her to be anything like what I am, and yet she wants me to be the one to save her. I don't want her to survive; I want her to be able to live. But how can I give her the life that I want for her when I don't have anything for her."

Delta suddenly stopped writing. Sinclair looked up when he didn't hear the sound of a pen scratching against paper. It was only during times that he had a problem that the daddy ever stopped writing, so something must have been up. He saw Delta just starring down at his book, keeping almost impossibly still. It was then that Sinclair heard a very similar sound. It almost sounded like someone was softly weeping, but it was being muffled. Once again he immediately knew what the sound was coming from, but he wasn't sure how to address the problem. For the last time that he tried to do so it ended with him making Delta angry. He thought for a short while, but he quickly decided that it was for the best if he found out what was wrong. After all, if he couldn't fight, than both of them would be dead in the water.

"Are you alright, chief?" Sinclair asked, trying his best to sound sympathetic with daddy. Although, he really wondered if the daddy would respond, or just getting angry from thinking he was insulting him. Delta lifted his head up from his book, allowing himself to look at Sinclair, even if he partially didn't want to. The look he was met with was that of more concern then he ever would have thought from Sinclair. It really surprised him, for no one had ever done something like this for him.

At first Delta really didn't know how to react, for the simple fact that he had no way to respond with his words (for had no voice). That's when he got a rather clever idea. He flipped the book until he was at the back page, and then tore out another piece of paper. Sinclair wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he was glad that the daddy didn't take what he said the wrong way. Delta quickly scribbled something onto the paper, and then very slowly held it out to Sinclair. Sinclair was unsure what the daddy wanted him to do, but he took the paper none the less. When he looked at the paper it only said one thing on it, "I'm not feeling very good."

Sinclair just sat there for a few seconds. He was shocked by the fact that Delta was actually being open with him. He thought that he was going to remain reserve the entire time, but now he had a means of communication with him. So, he decided he would indulge his own curiosity, but also help Delta with how he was feeling. "Well what's the problem, kid?" he asked, again doing his best to keep at a tone that didn't imply force or apathy.

Delta thought for a second, wondering how he should react. He thought at first that maybe he would just write something on the piece of paper again. But he quickly realized that short answers weren't going to make Sinclair understand just what he was feeling at the moment. He thought for a while, trying to think of something he could do to help him understand just what he was going through. But the only thing that he could think to do was rather extreme. But he figured that if it would help him to understand just what he was going through, then it would likely be worth it. So… he held out his book to Sinclair.

Sinclair was floored by what was going on. Delta was now offering him his journal. He wasn't sure what to do, thinking that maybe the daddy was just testing him. "Are you sure, kid?" he asked. Delta nodded his head slowly, giving his true consent to him. Sinclair was still unsure, but he slowly extended his hand out and took the book from him. When Sinclair got a good look at the book, and found that it had gone through some rough time whilst it was in the rough environment but still very much intact. Then he did the thing he wanted to do for a while: he opened the book, and started to read his journal.

For the next few minutes, Delta just watched as Sinclair looked through all of his entries in the Journal. He was really on edge about what Sinclair would think of him. But at the same time, Sinclair was getting a very deep look into what made Delta tick. Reading everything that was on his mind from when he first got, all the way to his latest entries. He was really unsure as to what he was going to do, but he knew that he needed to say something after going through his most personal and prized possession.

"Well…" Sinclair said, attempting to come up with something that would kill the awkwardness in the air. But upon hearing his voice, Delta immediately thought that he was disapproving of what he wrote, and hung his head in shame. He wasn't really planning on anyone reading his book until he was well out of Rapture. Sinclair was the only person that he had to really converse with, or even call something of a friend. And now he thought that he just completely killed what little relationship they actually had.

Little did Delta know, is that Sinclair was in just as unsure as he was. After reading the page of Delta's Journal, it became very clear to Sinclair that he wasn't dealing with any ordinary big daddy. He knew that delta was unlike all of the other big daddies, but he never imagined that he would be anything like he had just read. From what he read, Delta was very unsure about things. The way his mind changed about things all through his entries was amazing. He noticed how his emotions and complete outlook on life changed from his very first entry, to his most recent one. But one thing never changed in his writing: His constant wanting to be back with Eleanor Lamb.

It was only when Sinclair stopped to look up that he noticed what Delta was doing. Delta was hanging his head, like he thought that what Sinclair said was a bad sign. And from what Sinclair had read in his journal, Delta beat himself up more than any of the Splicers could ever dream of doing. He knew what he had to do, but he was not quite sure how he was going to do it. He was never really one to be comforting to people, but Delta had done so much for him he figured that he owed him, at the very least, a little bit of compassion. Especially after he had just read his journal.

"Kid… I know you probably got a lot on your mind, but I want you to know something." Sinclair said to him. After hearing him talk to him, Delta lifted his head up. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say, but it did give him a bit of hope that his first initial thoughts were wrong. Sinclair took one more breath before he went on. "You are a friend to me to, sport." He told him in an honest voice.

Delta didn't respond at first, for he did not really believe what he had heard. He never thought that for a second that Sinclair would ever tell him something like that, but it was indeed a welcome surprise. It almost made Delta feel a little lighter from having a bit of weight lifted from his mind. He had not ever really had a friend, and he would indeed any form of it at the moment.

"I know that you said in the beginning that you weren't lookin' to make friends, and I can understand that… But from what I read in the later pages, you do care enough that you'd save life my life. And if that's not something a friend would do, then I don't know what is." Sinclair told him. Truth of the matter was Sinclair was finding it a bit hard to come up with these words. He had many business partners in his life, but very few actual friends. He always lived by the saying "never mix business with friendship". But there was something about Delta that made him feel like he could trust anything with him. He was kind sort, that didn't want to hurt anyone if he could help it. And everything that he had been through would have probably drawn most to the point of madness, so he was definitely a strong individual. Maybe it was time to cut old ties and start fresh.

"Why don't you tell me what's botherin' ya', kid?" Sinclair suggested to Delta. At hearing that, Delta was unsure how to respond again. He remembered what he had said before about not wanting to make friends; but that was then and this was now. Sinclair was offering him a chance to get out what he had only been able to write to himself before, and he really shouldn't waste it. The only problem remaining was how he was going to converse with him. That's when he remembered that Sinclair still had that paper he gave him before.

Delta pointed to the paper that was sitting at Sinclair's side, giving him an easy indication as to what he wanted. Sinclair glanced down at his side, and noticed the piece of paper that was next to him. He nodded, indicating that he knew what he meant, then handed the piece of paper to Delta. He took the paper from him, and then started to write something on it. A few seconds later, he handed the paper back to Sinclair. He took a look at the paper, and it read "I'm just afraid of what will happen after all of this is over."

Sinclair thought for a good while about how to respond, because he himself had not fully planned out the escape either. He had really just been making up a lot of the entire as they went; of course he wasn't going to let Delta in on that part. So, he just came up with the best thing he could think of to help ease his nerves.

"Don't you worry kid; everything's goin' to be all right. I know it's hard to think about what's goin' to happen, but we will get through it. So long as we stick to our guns, we can make it through anything. And you don't need to worry about Eleanor, because I think that you're goin' to be a great dad."

Delta's mind was having a bit of trouble comprehending what was going on. Sinclair had just put a lot of things on his mind at ease. Maybe not fully, but it did feel good for the time being. To know that someone was actually there to say it was alright made all the difference in the world to him, even though he never thought that it actually would. It was know that he knew it was ok to show emotion, even in your hardest time. He still had his doubts about things, but it was a little easier knowing that someone was there just to listen to him.

Delta once again made a motion with his hand, telling Sinclair to give him the paper once more. Sinclair quickly complied, wanting to know just what the daddy was planning on writing. Delta wrote slowly, taking his time with what he had to write. He had so many things that he wanted to say, but few words could actually state what he was feeling at the moment. That's when he got what he was going to write, and he wasted no time writing what he wanted. He handed the paper back to Sinclair, and all it read was: "Thank you, friend."

Sinclair smiled when he read those simple words, knowing that he had really gotten through to him. "It's no problem, kid. It's the least I can do for you after all the things you've done." Then Sinclair stuck out his hand, waiting for Delta to respond. At first Delta was unsure if he was serious, for he had never shaken hands before. He eventually conceded, and then slowly extended his had to meet Sinclair's. They shook hands, officially marking that they were now true friends.

"Well I'm glad we could do that, kid. Now we better get some rest, somethin' tells me we're gonna need it." Sinclair told him. Delta nodded his head to him, and then rested his back up against the seat. It was a little easier relaxing than it was before, and Delta knew exactly why. A big burden had been lifted off of him, and as he drifted off to sleep, somehow he knew that Sinclair must have been feeling something as well.

* * *

**Hey guys, before you go I just want to metion something. This story may end up turning into something of my own, but only if you want. I'll tell you more about it in the later chapters, but I have to hear from you. Sorry don't be afraid to reveiw.**


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10: Faded Past

Inside of his train car, Delta was at ease for once in a great while. He wasn't awake to enjoy it, but he was doing the best thing he could to make the most of it. He was fast asleep, just making absolutely no movement, except for the steady rising and falling of his chest. His breathing was heavy, almost sounding like he was doing it through his mouth intentionally. Across from him, Sinclair had also fallen asleep. He had his head resting up against the cushion of the bench, with his arms folded in front of his chest. His mouth was slightly open, and every time that he took in a breath he would snore. Of course it didn't bother Delta in the least bit.

Even though he looked peaceful on the outside, inside Delta's mind, there was a fair bit of commotion going on. He was having yet another dream, but like none he had ever had before. A few moments later, he woke up with a slight start, but not enough for anyone to really hear if they were near. He looked around the car, as if he had temporarily forgotten where he was. But he quickly regained himself.

He looked across from him, and noticed that Sinclair was passed out on the bench. He noticed that his mouth was slightly open, and how he would snore whenever he took in air. He giggled to himself from the sight of it, for he had never seen him sleep. He then spotted his journal sitting next to Sinclair on the bench. He had to get it back in order to get what he had just written off his mind. It was indeed quite a dream, and anyone who found the book next would likely want to know about it.

He reached over and extended his hand out to get the book once again. Considering the fact that Sinclair had already read all of the entries, he figured that it wouldn't matter what he did at that point. He did remember, however, that Sinclair had missed a little something in the journal that Delta had been working on for a while. Even though Sinclair was his friend, he didn't want him to see it, mostly because he just wanted that one thing to stay secret.

After he got his book back, he immediately opened the book. He then dug into his pocket, and pulled out the pen. He flipped open to that last entry he did, and then went to the next page to start another entry.

"Things have gotten a bit better since the last entry I did. I had a little bit of time to converse with Sinclair, and we made a very big stride with our relationship. When I got back in the train, I was very mad, as well as a few other things. But Sinclair did something for me that no one has ever done before. He let me get all of my bad feelings out. It wasn't easy for me to do at all, because I was really insecure about what he would think about me.

He just asked me what was wrong, and I told him that I wasn't feeling well. Not like sick not well, but more of a feeling of being depressed not well. I tried to think of a way that I could show him what I was going through, but there was little that I could actually do. What I ended up doing, was something rather extreme in my mind. I let him read my journal. The only reason I did it was to show him exactly what I was going through. I admit, it wasn't easy just giving him the book, but I think it was well worth it.

He told me that I shouldn't worry about anything. That, so long as we stick to our guns, we'll make it out of this with no problem. It was nice to hear that, but I doubt that Lamb is going to allow us to just get out of here when we reach our goal. But it was very nice of him to do that, especially when I needed it the most. He also told me that I don't need to worry about Eleanor, because he thinks that I'm going to be a great dad. For me, that really showed that he and I were true friends now.

We can't be too far off from the final stop, I hope. I fell asleep for a good while again, and it actually felt good with a little bit of peace at mind. But the strange thing is I had another dream, but it was like nothing of the others. It wasn't from my past, it wasn't a want that my heart had, and anything like that at all. To be perfectly honest, I don't quite know what this was about.

At first it was just black, like I was staring into a void or something like that. Then I started to see random things. Things like specific dates of history, elemental symbols, complex equations, and even theories and estimation for things I don't even know about. It's really quite an enigma."

Delta stopped writing for a moment, not really sure of himself. "_How do I know that word?_" he thought to himself. Deltas vocabulary wasn't broad to the sense he used over complex word. He really preferred to be concise with his writing, trying to make sure that anyone who found it could read it. That being if they were literate in the first place. But the thing about what happened was he didn't know that word not too long ago. He thought for a second, and then came up with his own theory behind what he just did.

"That was weird. I just used a word I probably didn't know before, the word enigma. From my previous entries, I've always used simpler words, but this just came to me out of nowhere. I think I have my own thought behind that though, and the dream that I just had. Maybe all the ADAM that I'm using is starting to take an effect on me. I mean Sofia and Stanley both said that it holds memories, but I thought little sisters were the only ones who could read them. I could be wrong, and my entire thinking could be a complete fallacy.

I just did it again. I didn't know the word fallacy before, but it just came to me like I've known it all my life. Of course, the ADAM could just be doing to me what it did to the splicers. Maybe it's just the ADAM giving me a temporary boost in my mind, and then it will just drive me insane. But like I said before, I've got to put the ADAM somewhere that Lamb won't be able to get it back. So I'll just have to keep putting the ADAM in myself, even if it means I lose my mind completely. I will not allow this stuff to get anywhere near Eleanor."

"Still haven't lost you're touch, huh sport?" Delta heard Sinclair say. Delta lifted his head up, and noticed that Sinclair was now wide awake. He was just giving him a smirk, like he had been watching him for a good while. Delta snorted at him, just a way of say he was amused by what he did. "Eh, I knew that you wouldn't stop writin'. I just was wonderin' when you were goin' take it back." Sinclair replied back to him. Delta just gave him a shrug of his shoulders, not really thinking of anything else to do.

Just then, the sound went off in the car that told them they were approaching the next stop. Sinclair and Delta both looked up to the front of the car, knowing what was going to be waiting for them when they stopped. "Well…" Sinclair said to him, "This is it kid, last stop." Delta nodded to him, knowing that they had finally reached what they had been shooting for. Even though Delta knew that this was all that he was trying for this whole time, he had a very bad feeling in his gut. He was very nervous about what would happen, even after what Sinclair had told him. But he knew that it had to get done, no matter how nervous he felt.

Delta stood up and went to the operator car, getting ready to stop the train so he could get going again. Just after Delta went into the car, Sinclair just looked at the door he went through. He knew things were going to get bad, and even a big daddy couldn't handle everything. But then he remembered that Delta wasn't just a big daddy, he was unique. He could handle far more than any of the others could handle, and Sinclair knew that. "Good luck, kid." Sinclair thought out loud.

* * *

Inside Fontaine Futuristics, things had happened that were testing the fabric of Delta's comprehension. He was sitting at the desk in the lobby entrance, taking shaky deep breaths as if he had just seen a ghost. The chair that he was sitting in was sounding like it was ready to break from his breathing. He held his hand over his heart, thinking it was about to give out on him. In the room across from him, still in plain sight from what he did before, was the body of an alpha series big daddy. It was lying propped up against the banister beside the stairs.

With his hands still trembling, he reached into his pocket to get his journal. It took him a second to actually find his pocket, mainly because he couldn't focus properly. But he eventually got it, and then pulled out his pen to write down something very important.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on around here? I'm in Fontaine Futuristics, this where Eleanor is supposed to be. But after seeing what little I have already, I don't know if I should be here to begin with, let alone Eleanor. When I got here I was expecting a few things from Lamb, but I never would have expected anything like this.

I got here, and I found that the entrance to the building was blocked because the tunnel flooded. So, I was going to have to find another way around. I managed to find another airlock that I could use to get outside, and a little something else. The first thing that I found was another gift from Eleanor, in the form of another plasmid. The other thing that I found was a little bit more than strange. It was some sort of screen with a camera mounted to it. When I walked up to it the camera turned to me, than the screen turned on and started to broadcast something into my radio.

The signal said that the man who was speaking was Dr Gilbert Alexander. He told me that by the time I was hearing what I did, he would already be clinically insane. The message said that he was recording the dairies in advance to help anyone that he might threaten while dealing with him. I wasn't quite sure what he meant when he said that, but he told me that the next diary would be waiting for me in the next checkpoint. Sinclair then told me that Dr Alexander was one of the people that were involved in the creation of big daddies and would likely have something do with what happened to both me and Eleanor.

I'm not really sure how to explain what I was feeling about that. I have spared some pretty bad people while I've been here, but this is something completely different. From what I have heard from all of these audio diaries from him, he isn't that bad of a man. He just really wanted to advance things to the best of his abilities. But that was then, and now is far different.

When I got into the Fontaine building, there was yet another strange sight I was met with. There was a security robot talking to a group of splicers, and then it attacked them while ranting something like a mad man. After I fought off a small wave of splicers, Sinclair only confirmed what I was thinking by saying that they guy on the screen of the security robot was Gilbert Alexander, but he called himself Alex the Great. He's gone mad, just like the recording told me he would be.

But what got to me most was what happened after all that. I went to go up through the room, but the camera had to scan me to make sure I was authorized to enter. It recognized me from the fact that I was a big daddy, but it said my status was deceased. It had to update my file, so it left me for a while. It was time long enough for Alex the Great to pull something on me. He said that one of my old co-workers wanted to welcome me back to the office. What I saw next will forever be imprinted on my mind.

Something came charging out of the hole in the ceiling, and what it was just floored me. It was a big daddy that looked just like me. It must be part of the Alpha Series like me. Oh god, it was horrible. He was charging after me like a mad man, like he had no sense of any rationality left in his head. I had to put him down, but it just seemed so wrong. These ones are just like me, in every aspect. I was the first one that was successful, so they were designed after me. But what happened to them? Why are they like this now?

I don't understand. These ones are much more than just like me, they are more like brothers to me. They were designed off of me, and they are suffering."

Delta put his book down, and then looked at the dead Alpha as if he were a fellow soldier he just watched die. He didn't know what to think. He just kept asking the same question over and over again: "_Brother… what have they done to you?_" He just kept wondering what was going on. He wanted to know so much, but he knew that just sitting there would not solve anything. So he closed his book, and then set off to find out just what the hell he had missed since the time he was gone.

* * *

Delta sat in the security office in the entrance of the guest area. He was secure in there, so he had a chance to relax and just get his mind settled for the time being. He knew that he wouldn't be safe forever, but he would take any chance that he could get to rest for even just a few minutes. He took the time to get out his book again, and then readied himself to get ready to start writing again.

"What sort of fresh hell is this place? I've found out quite a few things in just a short amount of time. When I came in, Dr Alexander was not too fond of what I was doing. His sane past self gave me something so I could make my way to the security booth in the next room. He told me in his message that he needed me to kill him. He said he couldn't do it himself, but for what reason he didn't state specifically.

But when I tried to access the security booth, his stupid security robot just stopped me from getting in. I managed to find something that was control the security through the entire building. It was some sort of radio transmitter attached to a device that could shut down security alarms. I destroyed it, thinking that it would turn off the robot that Alex the Great had control over. But it only served to make him angry. It turns out that there were more of them, and needed to find them all before I could keep going.

As I searched around for all of the transmitters, I found a lot of information that I maybe should not have. I found one of Dr Alexander's audio diaries on what happened to Eleanor after we were separated that night. He said that he didn't know it was Eleanor he was working on, and that if he knew he wouldn't have. I believe him on that, but it only leaves me wondering what I was thought of as in his eyes. I know I wasn't just a no-name, but after learning that Ryan made me disappear, I might have just been a complete nobody.

Anyway, when I was searching through the area for all of the transmitters, I ran into a few more of my brothers. They attacked me just like the splicers did while I was gathering with the new little sister I had. It feels so much worse taking down one of them, but I keep my promise like I do with the other big daddies. After I was done finding all the ADAM I could, I sent the girl on her way like I always have done. But when I was searching for those transmitters, I found out something about my old self. I was once shown to the people of Rapture in this place. Like some sort of second hand side show.

Something else that I found was an audio diary of Eleanor, but in the message she's all grown up. She said that her mother was able rehabilitate her psychologically, but she doesn't feel like herself. She says that she thinks she's freak. How could she think something so horrible of herself? She is the farthest from a freak; she's beautiful in every single way. This picture on the diary may only prove it on the outside, but there's more to her than just that.

You're not a freak Eleanor, you really aren't. If anything, I'm a freak. Look at me compared to you, and all of things I've done. You are but an innocent child, where as I knew what I was doing this entire time. I've killed people, and even my own. I'm ugly on the inside as well as on the outside, Eleanor. I really don't know what I did to deserve such a blessing like you, but I swear I'll find a way to make up for everything that I did or didn't do."

Delta stopped writing. He really couldn't think of anything else to write. But more importantly, he didn't want to write anymore, for the fear that he might just loose what little control he had over himself and just break down. He was hurting on the inside, and he couldn't alleviate the pain. He just sat there with the book in his lap, wishing that he could find a way to make up for every wrong thing he had ever done.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11: Pain of Change

Delta had left the security booth some time ago. It took some time just for him to get past the pain he had in his chest, but he just kept on going. After a short walk outside, he made it to the next are of his objective. That being the ADAM testing lab. And upon seeing the few things that he already had, it became prevalent that things were only getting worse for him. But the true question that he was faced with was: How bad can things really get?

He had just found the breakers for the lights to turn them back on, and was now headed back to the main control area to hit the switch. It proved to be slightly more difficult than he thought it would. The reason being is because most of the time he was relying on his helmet light to guide the way for him. But, after stumbling over a few loose objects scattered across the floor, he finally made it back to where he had come from. He hit the switch and, after a few moments of warm up, the lights came on. But the sight he was met with didn't make him feel any better.

In front of him was a giant glass containment tube. And inside... well what Delta saw made him take a step back. He wasn't really sure what it was, but there was no way in hell it was good. Just then, one of Dr Alexanders radio diaries came on over his radio. "Whatever you may have seen inside the tank, that was indeed me. I fear the fate of Eleanor Lamb will be less… physical, but no less grotesque. This tank for deep sea life is the ideal way to… dispose of me. But first, you must retrieve enough ADAM-infused plant life to lure me out. The slugs feed on the stuff, and it's… all I seem to want now. I have left a sample here so you know what to look for."

After taking a second to regain himself, Delta found that plant the message told him about. Although, when he took the plant, he was met with yet another surprise. Alex the Great sent a couple of his insane brothers down to him, so he had to fight them off once more. After he was done, Sinclair sent him a message, saying that he needed to get started on finding that plants that Gil spoke of. The reason he needed it was to get e genetic key off of Alex the Great, then get to where they were going.

Delta knew what he had to do, but there was something else on his mind at that moment. The urge to write was in him now, and he couldn't ignore it. He darted his head around, trying to find a place that was going to be at least marginally safe for the time being. But the only place that was available, was the slimy cave that he had to go through in order to get there in the first place. He sighed out loud, but he knew that beggars can hardly be choosers. So he got himself into the hole, and found a spot that wasn't dripping water everywhere. He didn't want to risk getting his book wet. Once he found the spot, he sat down and got his book out again.

"Oh god, this not good. That's probably a drastic understatement, but I don't care right now. That theory I had about what Lamb was doing wasn't that far off, but there is something different about it. I was right in the fact that Sofia wanted to put people thoughts into Eleanor through the ADAM, but it is far more then that. After seeing all of this, and from what Gil Alexander just told me, it's clear to me now. She doesn't just want everyone to live through her, she essentially just wants Eleanor to be some sort of living god.

I need to explain it better than that. Lamb found some information on what apparently was Andrew Ryan's son, the one who killed Ryan. I didn't know Ryan had a son, but that's not important right now. Apparently Ryan's son was programmed by someone else to do what ever they say by using just one simple phrase. That just sounded horrible to me, but she thought otherwise. She seems to think that free will and any other form of freedom is a bad thing. This woman thinks that everyone needs to be the same, and that if not everyone is happy, then no one should be.

She thinks that by having one person give up their free will, and serve everyone else, then that will make everything better. This is beyond insane, even for her standards. From what I've seen, she's already tried it once already on Dr. Alexander. But from what I've seen, the end result was hardly what you would call a success. It's deformed him into something that's just down right horrifying. I know I'm not one to say anything about what people look like, but it is undeniable. He has become something that's no longer human. He's lost himself, and his former self knew what he would become. And she want's to do this to Eleanor now?

I know that Gil said the physical effects wouldn't be as bad on her as him, but there is no way it will be good in any way. How could Sofia do this once already and then not learn from her mistake? This is not right in any way. I can't let this happen to anyone, let alone Eleanor. I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Gil, but if there is no humanity left in you, and you wanted me to do so, I must get the genetic key off of you. I must save her, now more than ever."

Delta closed the book in his hand, and held it there with his hand over the cover. It was becoming hard to know what's right for him. He knew that what was right and wrong was concrete, but in a place like Rapture, it was very hard to distinguish. Still, he had a job to do, and he couldn't slow down for one second. He wrapped up his book again, then stuffed it in his pocket. He stood up, and then made his way out of that cave, off to find ADAM plants he was told about.

* * *

The Rumbler big daddy hit the floor with a thud loud enough to wake the dead. This one proved to be quite a challenge for Delta, far more then the other daddies had been. He gave off a few sighs off exhaustion, for this Rumbler proved to be far more admirable in his cause than the other did. The little sister he was guarding ran to the defeated daddies side, grieving the loss of her protector. Delta watched the small girl weep at the side of her former protector, for she seemed to be far more sad over her loss then the other did before her.

Delta approached the girl slowly, not really knowing what she would think of him. But as she heard that familiar sound of massive foot steps against the floor, and the slight rumble of the floor, she looked up to see what it was. When the girl saw him, her tears immediately stopped, and she put on a smile for him. "Daddy, you always save me from the monsters." she said to him, and he it never failed to amaze him as to how fast they could recover from what for most would be a traumatic experience.

He reached down to the girl, and picked her up so she was at eye level with him. He looked particularly close at this one, for she was different from all the rest. The biggest difference being that, unlike all of the others, she had blond hair. He was completely lost as to why her hair was different, so much that he forgot that he was holding her for a good while. He managed to pull himself back to reality, and then he put her on his back, ready to get going. But not before he did something else.

Delta was about to give the Rumbler the same treatment that he had the others, but he noticed something. Inside of the Rumbler's pocket, there was an audio diary half sticking out. Delta had never seen an audio diary on a big daddy before, so he thought that was extremely strange. He wanted to know just what it was, so he reached into the daddies pocket and took the audio diary from him. He wasn't expecting much, but what he found when he played it was much worse then anything he could have imagined.

"Ask yourself, Mr. Meltzer... is it better to be summarily executed as an outsider caught within these grounds, or to be united not just with your daughter Cindy, but with the Rapture Family as well? The choice is yours... I urge you to accept the protector program. You will live by her side, and remember nothing beyond your love for her."

"...I wasn't the first to find Rapture, you crazy bitch. And I won't be the last. You do... whatever you want to me... as long as I'm with Cindy... I'm... I'm a happy man."

It hit Delta like a blast from a gun as to what had happened. After he heard that tape, his heart nearly stopped. He gasped sharply, and hands started to tremble violently. So much that he dropped the tape he had in his hands. He looked down at the body of the big daddy he just killed, knowing full well what he had just done. He knew immediately that the big daddy he killed... was Mark Meltzer. And the girl that he was protecting, was his daughter Cindy.

He didn't move for some time. Everything in his mind had come to a screeching halt. Then, a noise came from his helmet. It was very low, and at first didn't sound like anything that could be understood. Then it was heard again, but this time it was a little louder, but still not understandable. Then a few seconds later, it came again, and slightly louder. This time it could just barely be made out through his voice modifications. Through his cracking, modified voice, you could barely make out the word "No".

Then it was heard once more... and then shortly after again. He just kept repeating it over and over, every time he got louder and said it faster. He held his helmet encased head, just in sheer disbelief of what had just happened. He stumbled backwards in his state of shock, and hit the back wall. He wasn't paying attention, but fortunately didn't knock the girl on his back from her position. When he hit the wall, he allowed his legs to fail, making him fall to the ground with a heavy thud. The girl on his back wasn't sure what was going on, but knew something was up.

Delta managed to regain a slight bit of his composure, but only just. He fumbled to his side pocket, trying to reach his journal. He managed to finally get it, but only after a minute or so from his shaky hands. He didn't know why he wanted to write, but he figured that it would be better for him if he was able to get it out in writing.

"Oh my god, what have I done? I'm still in this lab, the place where me and Eleanor were made. But it's also the place that I have just committed an unspeakable act. I found Mark Meltzer, but I didn't know it was him. He was turned into a big daddy, and then put with his daughter Cindy. I didn't know it was him, so I attacked. I've done something horrible, I've done the exact same thing that happened to me. I took a man from his daughter. I killed him just to get to his girl. I'm no better then Lamb. I've done the exact same thing she did to me!"

Delta couldn't control himself anymore, for the trembling in his hand had become too much. He dropped the book, and the pen with it. It wasn't intentional, but he couldn't write anymore. He brought his hands to his helmeted head, and just tried to fight back the overpowering urge to tear up. He tried with all his strength, but every so often he would let out a hard sob.

Cindy was perched on his back, watching everything unfold in front of her. She didn't understand what was happening, but she knew that he wasn't alright. But when she saw that he was trying to hold back the urge to cry. It made her wonder what was wrong, and made her have a bad feeling in her stomach. "Daddy... are you OK?" her small voice asked him, but she received no answer from him. She started to get a hurting feeling in her stomach, for she felt like it was her fault he was like that."Daddy... please don't be sad. Did I do something?" she asked, her voice starting to crack with sadness.

Delta came to his senses, and heard her small voice speak to him. Her heard the sadness in her voice, for she thought it was her fault. He reached behind himself, and pulled the child up so she was sitting on his lap. He looked at her, and saw a tear rolling down her sad little face. He wasn't her father, but she still saw him as it. He felt so guilty, knowing he had taken that which was most precious to her away. He sat there for a second, and then gently pulled her in to hug her.

Little Cindy wrapped her arms around him as best she could when she felt him hug her. Her tears were still flowing, for she still didn't know what was happening. From the inside of his helmet, one could hear a faint whisper, but it could not be understood. Delta was speaking under his controlled sobs, just whispering to her... "Forgive me". He just kept saying it over and over again, hoping that she could understand. But in his heart he knew she would never truly understand what happened, at least not now.

After some time of holding the small child in his arms, Delta managed to calm a slight bit. And Cindy did feel better, so he put her back on his back. He then looked down to the floor, and noticed his pen and book still there. He opened it to the page he was last on, for he had one last thing to write.

"I won't do it anymore. I will not kill anymore of my kin. I've known it's wrong for a long time, but I still did it. It just took until now for me to realize it. But no more, it's not right."

He then looked over to the body of Mark Meltzer, and he knew what he needed to do. He took the body, and then carried it over to the chair that was in the pair bonding station. He placed Meltzer's body on the chair, and then crossed his army over his chest. He stood there staring at him for some time, like it was a small funeral. Before he left, Delta said out load in his whale voice, "I'm sorry". Then he left, going to do the dirty work of was left of his task.

* * *

Delta activated the switch that would extract a genetic sample. It took a few seconds, but it eventually came out. He took the thing, but he didn't appear to be as enthusiastic as he should have been. "You got the key to Lamb's hideout, sport- Eleanor's down there! Now just head out to the Oxy-Fill station and use it." Sinclair told him over his radio. But before Delta could even do anything, Dr. Alexander had one last message for him.

"It is done. The sample disposal button on the panel in front of you will administer a massive jolt of electricity to the tank, more than enough to kill me. Whatever I may say to dissuade you, do not listen. The man whose voice you hear now is long gone. As my mind fades, I find my thoughts turn to the suffering that Eleanor will be made to endure, and I am overcome with pity. But I can only offer my feeble prayers. Perhaps after my death, you can do more. Now please... I ask that you grant me peace. Goodbye, my friend, and thank you."

Delta had little time to think about what was asked of him, for Alex the Great had his own input on the situation at hand. "No, please Delta! Please... I'll... I'll go outside Delta. I'll live outside, just please let me live!" he begged.

Delta stood there for a good while, just starring at the panel that could end the life of a man who caused him grief. Around him were the numerous corpses of his recent battle between him and Alex the Great's minions. If anyone were to walk in on him at that point would have no idea what he was thinking. He was just standing there as still as a stone. What was going on in his mind was a complete mystery to everyone except him.

After standing there for a few minutes, Alex the Great was starting to become impatient. Was it really that hard to decide the fate of something like him? "What's wrong with you, Delta? Now that you have someone's life in your hands, you want to keep them in suspense? Oh, so after all the lives you took, you going to toy with someones mind before you take ano-" he never got to finish his sentence though.

Before he could continue, Delta slammed his fists on the control panel. Just after that, he let out one of the most powerful howls that he had ever done in his life. It was so loud, so powerful, that it shook near all of Rapture. When he finished, Alex found himself more afraid then ever of the daddy. "Oh please,Delta, don't' kill me! I didn't mean it I swear!" he again begged to the daddy.

Delta just stood there, his hands still slammed into the panel. Bits of metal were lodged into his hands, as well as small pieces of glass from the lights. Most people would think that would hurt like hell... but he didn't. His entire body was completely numb. Then, a faint sound was heard from him. Something like the one before, but it was louder then last time. It was unclear what it was a t first, but when he got louder, it was unmistakable... Tears.

Delta was crying... he had finally broken. He took one of his hands away from the panel, and then held it over his chest. It was as if he had pain in his heart. He did, but not physically. He was in a sort of pain that no one could understand but him. He let out a sound of complete agony, for we was in so much pain physically. What he did next was completely a mystery to everyone. He went over to the body he was closest to, and dragged it over to the front of the tank in the room. He then crossed the hands over her chest, and then went off to do the others.

When he was finished gathering them up, and putting them into the position he had the first one in, he stood in front of them. He stood for a while... and then hit his knees. Delta never figured himself a man of prayer, but he felt something inside him saying that he had to do something. So, he put his hands in front of him in a praying fashion. He stayed there for a good while, just saying things that could not be heard.

Once he was done, he picked himself up and went to the exit. The whole time he just kept making sounds of pure agony and sadness. When he got back to the airlock, he didn't go in. Instead, he found that same spot from before, and got his book out again.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm in so much pain right now. All that I have been doing has been flat out wrong. I've been killing innocent people. People who didn't diverse to die for the reasons I gave. It's not right to kill people. I've known that all along, but I still did it. I've even gone so far as to kill my own brothers. What kind of sick person does that? I can answer that easy. A person doesn't do that, a monster does, a things does that. That's all I am, a thing. Lamb was right, I'm not a person, I'm just a shell.

I won't do it anymore. I won't kill anymore. I know I will have to, but I don't want to do it anymore. It hurts too much now. I'm horrible, I've done terrible things and I don't deserve to be forgiven for them. I know that I don't, because I did it willingly.

There's something else that I've realized also. I haven't said what I should have said to you Eleanor. I've only mentioned it, but never said it to you. What father does that? I know you see me as a father Eleanor, and I see you as a daughter. But the fact that remains is, I don't deserve you. But I will say this, because I mean it. Because I haven't said it yet. I love you Eleanor.

It took me this long to say it. I will still come for you, but once you're free, it is your choice. I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to stay with me. I know I wouldn't. Who would want something like me for a father?"

Delta just sat there, feeling the pain of everything he had done. He knew he had to keep going, for Eleanor's sake. But the pain had finally brought him to his wits end. The symbol he was bearing... he knew it meant change. He had brought it, but a great personal coast. Now, he just had one final thing to do. And then, maybe it would be over.

* * *

**Alright guys, it's time to decide. Do you want me to go my way, or do the original? It's all up to you. Also, tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here you go guys. Thank you all for being patient. I hope you like this, because I spent a good deal of time on it.**

* * *

Part 12: What it's Worth

Delta sat in his spot in the cave, brooding over everything he was thinking about. In all his time as a big daddy, and in Rapture, he never thought anything would break him as much as he was. So much was expected of him. He wanted to do it all, he really did, but at that point he was doubting himself severely. In his mind he knew that he had done more than his fair share of wrong this twisted world, and now it was coming back to haunt him. Like he always believed would happen to everyone.

Yet, there was a force acting on him. It wasn't himself, but something a bit more obscure. Where as he felt like he didn't deserve any form of encouragement, there was a different force acting inside of him.

"_You are the greatest._" Delta heard a voice say. He lifted his head up, just as a reaction to the voice that he heard. The voice didn't come from Sinclair, for it was far to deep and gruff. So, thinking that it was probably coming from something else, he looked around the area he was in. He just thought that maybe it was a rogue splicer that was wandering around. But he was very wrong.

"_I will not allow you to accept defeat._" he heard the voice speak again. He darted his head around a few more times, still not recognizing where the voice was coming from. Thinking that maybe it was coming from outside the cave he was in, he crawled quietly over to the entrance. He figured that if there was something out there, then he could probably figure out what was making the noise. Probably not his smartest move, but he was not in the right set of mind for rational thought. He just really wanted to figure out what was making the noise. Unfortunately, it yielded no results for him.

"_You MUST keep going._" he once again heard the voice say. At that point, Delta was starting to become frightened. The voice was getting louder, and yet there was absolutely no one around. He picked himself up off the floor, almost like he was in a sort of panic from what was happening. He turned himself in all directions, just frantically trying to find the source of the voice. That is when the source made it's self well known to him.

"_Are you going to keep messing around, or are you going to after her?_" the voice said to him. "Where the hell is that voice coming from?" Delta thought to himself. And all at once Delta's questions were answered. "_Who else would it becoming from except yourself?_" the voice said to him.

Delta stopped, completely stunned by what he had just heard. The voice had answered a question that he asked in his head. The only way it could do that... is if it was in his head. "I've finally lost it." Delta though to himself. He was thinking that the ADAM that was coursing through his system had finally gotten to him and that he was just hearing voices that would make him go insane. Now he was just going to end up like the splicers. Little did he know that he was only partially right.

"_You have not lost anything, yet. But, if don't keep going, your going to loose everything that matters._" the voice retorted to his comment. "What is going on?" Delta thought to himself, grabbing for his head. "_You don't have time for questions. You need to get going, she is relying on you!_" the voice said in a more stern manner. "What are you?" Delta questioned the voice, thinking that it was actually alright to talk to the voice in his head. "_It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters now, is that you get yourself to her, and then out of here._"

"How can I do that? Lamb was right about me, I'm just a monster." Delta said, actually trying to have a conversation with himself. "_Since when have you ever listened to her? She has nothing on you._" the voice told him. "God, I'm having an argument with something that doesn't exist." Delta thought, trying his best to ignore the voice. "_Do not try and ignore me. You can hear me, and I'm here for a reason._" it said to him.

Delta was doing his damnedest just to try and ignore what the voice said, but it was very difficult for him. "_Everyone must pay their dues in life. You may not think you have paid enough, but you have a reason to go on._" the voice told him, in a manner that implied that it was trying to get at something. "Oh yeah, and what exactly is that?" Delta questioned the voice in his head. "_There is someone else who has to pay theirs as well. And you know who it is._" By now Delta was willing to listen to his own madness.

To be quite honest, he didn't know why he started listening to it. Maybe he just thought that if he listened to it for a while that it would go away. The problem with that is, the voice was not going to be going away anytime soon.

"_Sofia Lamb must pay for what she has done to those people. She must pay more what she has done to you. She must pay. If that's not enough for you, what about Eleanor?_" the voice said in a stern, somewhat militant like voice. And to be honest, it really got Delta's attention for some reason. The way the voice presented it's point was very convincing. He knew the voice was correct on what it said, but he found it very odd that it was able to convince him so easily.

"What's going on? Why is this happening to me?" Delta asked, not to the voice, but more of just a general question in his mind. "_It's because you need it. Now, are you going to stay here and mope? Or are you going to get going?_" the voice said in an almost shouting manner. At this point, Delta was seriously wondering if it was even worth it to keep questioning the voice in his head. He knew that he was loosing his sanity, but he wasn't ready to accept it. But at the same time, he knew that the voice was right. He couldn't spend time feeling sorry for himself.

"I guess you're right, even if you're not real." Delta said to the voice. "_I do exist, and not for the reason you think. And I know that I am right. And until you succeed, I will be pushing you. Now get going, she's waiting for you._" Delta just nodded his head, not really himself. Yes, he was back on track, but he was in a complete fog of disbelief. He didn't know whether or not to trust himself, and especially whether it was a smart choice to trust the voice in his head.

"Kid?" Delta heard through his radio, "Kid, are you alright?" Delta managed to pull himself out of his state of self confusion, only to realize that it was Sinclair that was talking to him. He grunted back in response, just to let him know that he could hear him. "Oh good, you're still kickin'. Listen chief, I know you probably got more than enough on your mind, but you have to keep goin'. Not only for our sake, but for the sake of the real reason I know that you are fighting for." he told Delta. The way Sinclair said it only solidified what the voice was saying to him. Now that it was coming form his closest friend, it could only mean that it was true. Delta gave off one final grunt, and then went to the airlock.

* * *

The last Big Sister hit the small pool of water on the floor, making a splash as her limp, lifeless body gave out one final breath. There were several burn marks, as well as puncture wounds on her severely battered body. No more than a few feet away from her stood Delta, letting out a few breaths of sheer exhaustion. And not that far from him was the body of another Big Sister. Only this one had several harpoons sticking out from the port in her helmet, and also had several pieces of shrapnel sticking out of it's body.

Even though Delta knew he had won what for most would be a seemingly impossible battle... he felt no sense of triumph. He only felt like there was a rock growing in his stomach. It was impossible for him to feel anything but regret for what he had done. Than again, it was just because of all the information he had found out about the Big Sisters. He knew what they were, and it only made him feel worse. But to him, to kill anyone is just wrong now.

But before he could continue his grieving over his recent kills, there was an interruption. The was a loud noise that came from the quarantine chamber, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was set for him to enter. "Hurry now! Quarantine chamber's watin' on you!" Sinclair yelped at him, obvious sensing something that Delta didn't. Delta just let out a sharp grunt, then darted his way over to the chamber lock system. When he got inside, he was not sure what was going to happen. He had replayed this moment time and time again in his mind, but he never came up with a suitable way to handle this. Every time that he thought of what he would do once he and Eleanor were together again, he just arrived at nothing. Well, he was just going to have to go off his gut this time around.

The, the door to the chamber slammed down behind him. He did a quick about-face, just to see what was going on. Once he saw that the door was closed, he knew that there was no turning back. "You're signal's breaking up... I can't see or hear a thing – something about that room is blocking me..." Delta heard Sinclair's fading voice over his radio. He tapped the side of his helmet with his palm, try to get the radio to work again. But it was no use, Sinclair was now gone. Delta was now truly on his own.

Delta took a step forward, thinking that maybe he could make things out from the opposite side of the glass. He could, but what he saw brought mixed emotions to his mind. Lying there on bed, seeming like she was asleep, was none other than Eleanor. She looked as though she was in discomfort, like she was having a nightmare of sorts. Of course, with the sequence of events unfolding around everyone, it's understandable why.

But who Delta saw sitting just next to her, just brought a bit more than anger to him. It was Sofia Lamb, sitting in a chair next to Eleanor's bed with a cigaret in her hand, like it was just another day of waiting for something. The expression her face seemed very drab and full of disappointment. It was almost like she was sitting there the entire time, just hoping that he would fail. Of course he hadn't, and now it was time for some confrontation.

"Look at her Delta... ten years, and she still dreams of you."** 50 Seconds remaining.** "Do you know why Elanor brought you here? She wanted a father... So, she found a way to restore you, in body, and mind." Sofia told him. Just after she said that, something happened in Delta's mind. He got a sudden memory flux, causing him to see the event of his murder 10 years ago. The whole time it flashed through his mind, he gripped his helmet, just out of pain in his head. Then his mind flashed to something that... well, wasn't a memory. It showed Eleanor talking to a little sister. The next thing it cut to, was the little sister activating a Vita Chamber, and then him being resurrected. Delta thought about that for a brief moment, but he didn't have anymore time to think.

"And she has been watching you ever since. Exalting your every act of gospel." Just then, another memory flashed through Delta's mind. It was him standing in front of Grace, her just waiting for him to kill her. Just then he heard his own thoughts from that memory. "_You know nothing about me_." he commented to her. Then his memory switched to when he was confronting Stanley, and again, he could hear his own thoughts. "_You're time will come sooner than you think. You filthy rat_." he heard his thoughts say. Then it switched to him at the control panel of Alex the Great's containment tube. It was just him standing there, contemplating what he should do. "_Can I justify anything now? This would not __be self defense or mercy... it's murder._." he heard his sad thoughts say. The final thing that flashed through his mind, was the first little sister he freed. "_Go. Be free. And please... be safe_." he told her, even though he knew full well that she could not hear him.

Delta couldn't explain what was going on. Why was he having all of these memories come back to him? Was it Lamb toying with him again? Or could it have been... someone else? Either way, he didn't have time to think about it.

"The girl lying on that bed... is no longer my child, nor my life's work." Sofia told him, taking another drag of her cigarette. "She is a monster. Shaped by you alone... just as she has always wanted." she said, and then flicked her cigarette to the floor.

Delta could not believe what he had just heard. Sofia Lamb, who had put so much emphasis on how her daughter was going to save this world... had just flat out disowned her. And for what reason? Because she had been watching him, following what he had done, and learning from all of the things he did. Because she wanted learn something other than what her mother had been teaching, Sofia said that she was no long her daughter. Delta didn't know whether to be disappointed, angry, or depressed. He didn't understand how a parent could do something so cruel to a child. But, once again, he had no time to think.

**20 Seconds Remaining** "But, there is one detail of your mutual bond that she failed to account for." Lamb said as she stood up. At that moment, Delta knew something was going to happen. But what happened was something he never would have guessed. "Your body was designed to laps into a comma, when her heart ceases to beat." She then reached behind Eleanor's head, and pulled the pillow out from underneath her. _What is she doing?_ Delta asked himself in his head. "Eleanor... forgive me." she said to Eleanor... and then smothered her face with the pillow.

"No!" Delta bellowed out, but through his voice modifications it sounded like he was gurgling and grunting at the same time. He started slamming his fist against the glass door, trying desperately to get in. Just then, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest. Even though the pain was immense, he still kept trying to break through the glass. He felt another jolt of pain go through his chest, and this time he had to put his hand over his heart. "Come on. Open, god dammit!" said out loud, once again only to come out like a very bad gurgle.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to everyone in the room, the door finally opened. Delta wasted no time in taking this chance. With one hand still over his chest, he partially ducked under the glass to get in faster. "Get off of-" he tried to get out through his modified voice, but he suddenly became very weak. His legs failed, and he hit the floor on his knees. He was trying with all that was left of his strength just to support himself with his free hand. He felt his arm starting to shake, and he knew that eventually he would become too weak.

_I've failed._ Delta thought to himself. _She's won again... I'm so sorry everyone. I'm guess I'm just not strong enough._ Delta knew that this would be the end of everything for him. He couldn't fight back, for he was far too weak. He vision started to fad, time itself seemed to slow down. This was truly the end... or so it seemed.

"_So that's it?_" Delta heard a familiar voice say. It got his attention immediately, for he recognized it as the voice in his head from earlier. "_You're just going to give up?_" the voice sternly said to him. Then, things started to get very weird. In his darkening vision, the voice started to take form. He saw a figure start appearing in front of him, and it was very familiar. As the figure got closer, he started to recognize what it was. The figure... was himself. He knew that it was only happening in his mind, but it just seemed so real.

The figure of himself knelt down in front of him, and looked him dead in his line of sight. Delta noticed that the port hole of the helmet was a little different then his own, for the color was a sort of blue color. "_You're just going to lie down and take this?_" the figure said to him. Delta realized then that the voice had taken his shape. He didn't know why it chose to go with his own form, but once again he was left with no time to wonder. He wasn't given any time to answer either before the voice spoke again.

"_You're going to let her do this to you, and everything that you worked for?_" the figure said to him again. Suddenly, in the dark void that Delta was looking into, he saw his journal appear in front of him. It was just floating in midair, like it was possessed by something. It then opened, and the pages just started flipping. Words and phrases started to appear out of the book, like they were being pulled from the book itself.

"_Do you remember all of the things you've been through? All of the things you've sacrificed? All the pain you've endured?_" the voice again questioned him. Just after, bits and pieces of all he had been through flashed in front of him, like separate memories appearing on screens. All the times he fought splicers to protect the little sisters. All the the Big Daddies he killed to get the little sisters in the first place. And all of the Big Sisters that he killed in the entire process. It was like an overload of horrible thoughts. It was as if the figure was trying to torture him.

"Stop it." Delta weakly got out. "_Do you remember all the people throughout this journey?_" Then picture of people started to appear in front of him. All of the people he had seen throughout his entire ordeal. The first to appear was Grace Holloway, and he heard one of the things she said to him. "Well, sir, I'm not sure what to call you now. You've done more than spare my life, you've opened my eyes." Delta was getting annoyed by what was happening. Not annoyed as in burdened, but to the sense that he was feeling something growing inside of him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something.

The next one too appear was Tenenbaum. That had little interaction in his travels, but she was a great help to him. "Goodbye, Herr Delta... und good luck." the voice echoed through his head. The feeling in his chest was starting to grow again. Like it was a sort of gnawing that wouldn't go away. "_What would your friend say to something like this?_" the voice asked him. Then, as if on cue, a picture of Sinclair appeared. "You are a friend to me." Delta heard go through his mind. That gnawing was starting to become almost as bad as the pain now.

"Stop." Delta again only barely managed to get out. "_Are you going to let all of this go to waste?_" the figure pointed to his diary. The diary than erupted into flames, burning like a dry leaf. "No" Delta breathed out through his weak tone. No sooner did he say that, the journal was completely burned to a pile of ash, and was then blown away by and unknown gust of wind. "_You're just going to let everything that you've done, all that you have tried for, all the things that you have sacrificed just be for nothing? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOU'RE FIGHTING?" the voice shouted at him._

Just then everything disappeared in front of him, and what he was left staring at was Eleanor. It was her grown form, but she looked very weak, as if she were going to die at any second. Her eyes were barely open, and then she spoke something that rang through Delta's mind like a bell. "Father..." she barely moaned out. Just after, her eyes shut and her breathing ceased... as if she was dead.

The overwhelming feeling that Delta felt inside of himself before had become greater than the pain he felt before. In fact, it had gotten so powerful it felt like something was ready to burst. And when he saw that image on Eleanor... it was as if something exploded inside of him. Delta snapped back to reality. Even though it felt like it had been a long time in his vision, it had only been less than a second.

Delta felt a surge of energy go through his body, as if something was awakened. He let a roar, but it was quickly getting louder. Above him, Sofia Lamb was wonder what was going on. No less than a second ago he was about to collapse on the floor. Now... something was happening. But before she had any time to think about it, that something she was thinking about did happen.

Now Delta was roaring like he had a true purpose. He then, literally, launched himself off of the ground, as if he were trying to jump. As he jumped up, he shot himself straight toward his target: Sofia Lamb. He pushed her directly back, with so much force that she was sent straight back to wall behind her. She hit with such force that it knocked her out.

As soon as Delta got Sofia off of, Delta collapsed on the bed. He wasn't dead or unconscious, he was just so weak that he couldn't support himself any more. His vision was faded and blurry, but it was ever so slowly coming back to him. As for his heart... it was beating but it was very slow. His beating was ragged and labored, for he had to almost force himself to breathe. Every so often he would cough from it being so hard to breathe. Eventually his vision returned to normal, but he was still finding it hard to take breaths. If he was feeling this way, he could only imagine how Eleanor was feeling... that's when he remembered.

He gasped sharply when he remembered that Eleanor was directly underneath his massive weight. He pushed himself up as quickly as he could, but his limbs were shaking. He sat on his knees, and looked up to Eleanor's face, noticing that the pillow was still on her. He reached up and took the pillow off of her face, hoping that the worst wouldn't happen.

He put his hand underneath her head, then put his other hand around her and under her back so he could support her. He then lifted her head up to see if she was alright. He couldn't tell, for she appeared to be out cold. The only indication that she had any life in her at all was the small breathing motion of her chest.

He didn't know what to do. He had never had to save someones life before. At least not in the sense of having to do physical aid. He shook he gently, thinking maybe he could get her to wake up. But it yielded no results. _Please, please wake up_, he begged to her in his thoughts. He didn't know if she could hear him, and to be honest he could have cared less. _Please... I'll do anything. Just... please come back to me_.

* * *

"_Please come back to me_" Eleanor heard in her head. Some how, she knew that it was not her own thoughts. She had never heard that voice before in her life, yet it sounded so familiar. She was so weak, but she wanted to know what was going on. Ever since she had been put into that induced sleep, she had had very little contact with anyone. Even though he senses were weak, she could feel something on the back of her head. It felt like a very large hand, like one she had felt before in her life.

She then forced herself to open her eyes. It was very slow, but she was able to get them open just a crack. Her sight was blurry and dim, but she could make out some light. It wasn't enough for her, she wanted to know what was there. She again forced her eyes open more, and now she could just barely make out the figure that was holding. It was much bigger than any she had seen before, yet it was so recognizable to her. What was it?

She had to force herself yet again to get her eyes open farther, and when she did... well, she got a good look at who it was. The person who was holding her, the one who traveled through hell just to get this far... was her father.

She was at a complete loss of words. She had waited so long for him to save her, and now he was right here in front of her. What do you say at a moment like this? What do you say when the one you have wanted to be with for so long is now right beside you. Well, in her state of having a hazy mind, she could only think of one thing. "Hi, Daddy." she said to him in a weak voice.

When Delta heard her utter those words... those simple words... it was as if the whole world stopped for him. He was more than happy to see that she was awake and well, but that truly was the icing on the cake for him. For most it would just be a simple greeting to a parent. But to him, it meant so much more. Not only did it mean that she was alright and awake... it also meant that she still saw him like a father.

He was so happy at that single moment, he felt like crying. He just wanted to say everything all at once to her. He wanted to let her know everything that he was feeling. But he couldn't possibly say it all at once. So he came up with just something to say back to her.

Underneath his helmet, his mouth contorted into a smile, and you could hear a sniff noise come from him. That's when said it to her through his thoughts, not knowing if she could hear him or not. _Hey, baby._

When Eleanor heard his thoughts say those simple words to her, her heart nearly melted with joy. She felt the same as he did at that point. Wanting to cry out of sheer joy. She just did the same as him, and smiled up to him. They must have both sensed it coming, because Delta moved himself down a bit so he could hug her. As soon as he got her up enough, Eleanor then put one of her arms around him.

They both just stayed that way for a while, not saying a single thing, just enjoying what it was. Neither of them were making any noise, but it wasn't needed. Underneath his helmet, Delta was still smiling, but he was also shedding tears of much more than joy. He had never felt like this ever before, and he was loving it. He didn't know, but Eleanor was doing the same thing. "I missed you, Daddy..." she said in voice cracked with tears, "I missed you."

"Shh," Delta said, hushing her to calmness. _It's okay... I'm hear now._ He told her through thought. He then gently lowered her so that he could look at her. She was smiling, and her eyes were now open. The were so crystalline blue, like sapphires. She truly was beautiful... so he told her. _Why Eleanor Lamb... you've grown so beautifully since I last saw you_. he told her.

When she heard that, she felt so lifted again. Some how he knew exactly what to say to her. "Oh, father." she said in soft happy voice. Then he pulled her back up to hug her.

At that moment, Delta knew that everything he had done was well worth it. Just this small moment alone proved it to him. And to think, he almost lost it all. But if it were not for that extra egging on, he may not have make it. But now... well, he was sure glade he did.

* * *

**Alright, here is the deal. This is obviously my work. But, I am going to this first, than move on to the original one. I'm sorry, but this has been in my mind for a while. Since you're waiting, you could review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the delay guys. Been going through a bit of an issue. It's all resolved now, and here I am again. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Part 13: Aiding the Enemy

Delta and Eleanor were in a state of bliss. It was as if they were in a dream where everything was going right for them for once. The fact that they were even this far was nothing short of a miracle. To have survived something like that, and still have even a marginal amount of strength left was just beyond all that he or she could understand.

Eleanor looked up at him. He had hadn't changed at all from the last time she remembered. And that was just what she was hoping for the entire time. And that is also when she remembered something important that she had to tell him. She didn't know whether or not he knew it was her that brought him back. She had to tell him that it was her, and how she did it. "Father..." was the only thing she was able to say at first, from the shortness in breath.

But before she could go one with what she was saying, a certain someone decided to place their opinion on the event that was happening.

"Well, isn't that sentimental." Delta and Eleanor heard a crass voice say. And with it, they pulled from their moment, just to find out what was happening. They both looked over to the other side of the room. It was the last person they wanted to see at that moment: Sofia lamb. Now awake, and fully aware of what had just happened.

"A monster that thinks he's a parent, reunited with a child that has thrown her future away. It almost makes you want to cry." she said to them, intentionally trying to insult them. It didn't work on Eleanor. Delta on the other hand... he was a little bit more than provoked. It was now that he had his chance to do the things that he wanted to. It was now that he could go after the person that had truly caused him all the pain in his life.

Eleanor felt Delta shift, and she knew that he was about to do something. She was just very unsure as to what. When she was watching him through Rapture, he had been kind and forgiving to most everyone. But now he was in a room with a person that he probably hated more than anyone else in his entire life. "Father, wait. Please..." she said to him as he started to gently rested her down on the bed. She reached for his hand, a last ditch attempt to try and stop him.

Delta felt her hand grab his. It wasn't at all a strong grip, but it was obvious as to why she was trying. She didn't want him to hurt her mother. He thought about ignoring her hand, but he knew that wouldn't be a wise idea. She was the whole reason he was here in the first place, not Sofia. What she had to say mattered to him. But at the same time,if it weren't for Sofia, none of this would have happened in the first place.

He made his choice quickly. He gripped Eleanor's hand gently, just letting her know that he acknowledged what she was trying to get through to him. When she felt him tighten his hand, she knew that he understood what she was trying to say to him. But, she felt a twinge of fright when she felt his grip loosen. She was unsure as to what he was doing, but knew that something very big was about to happen between him and her mother.

As soon as Delta felt her hand fall out of his, he knew that he could finally act. He walked around the bed that Eleanor was on, seeming to take his time for some reason. And as he walked, both Eleanor and Sofia kept their eyes glued to him. Each time he took it made a thump when his foot hit the floor. Almost like he was intentionally stomping. When he finally got to Sofia, he was only a few inches away from her. He was taller than her, but not by a whole lot.

Even though he was far larger than her, Sofia didn't flinch when he got close to her. All she did was cross her arms over her chest in cocky manner. Almost like she was expecting him to do something. It was that so sure, I'm better than you attitude that really got under skin. At that moment, he wanted so desperately just to get rid of her. But there was something that was keeping him from doing it.

"_Don't do it._" Delta heard that voice say in his head. He wanted to let out an annoyed sigh, but knew that if he did that it would lead to someone asking why he did it. In this case, he was just going to have to listen to what the voice had to say. "_You have to prove that you're the bigger person than her. If you kill her you'll only be proving her right._" Once again, the voice made a very accurate point. And to be honest with himself, Delta was getting rather annoyed as to how well it was able to convince.

"Well, Delta, here we are." Sofia said to him in a surprisingly calm voice. "Almost in the exact same circumstances we were in last time. Only your not on your knees with a pistol at your temple." she said, trying to instill a reaction out of him. Although, Delta proved to be far more resilient than she would have thought him to be. She was going to have to go into his personal times of when he thought he was alone, and try to get something from his time from being revived.

"You know, Delta, you strike me as a peculiar sort." she told him. Delta made something of a snorting sound, an obvious sign that he already knew that. "Well, there's no reason to be so snide about things." Even though there obviously was. "I was merely implying what I had seen during your personal time." Delta made a confused grunting sound, not understanding what she meant. "Oh don't pretend you don't know what I mean. I know what you've been doing, Delta. All those time you thought you were alone, I could see you."

Delta again grunted in confusion. How could she be watching him the whole time? Lamb put on a sort of smile only someone evil could do. Knowing that she had finally found something to go on. "Here, let me show you." she said to him. Sofia then turned around, and went to the near by control panel at the back of the room. She spent a few seconds hitting a few buttons, then after she was done, she turned to the giant screens in the back of the room.

The screens flickered to life, and then start up different recordings in each one. They may have been of different times, but they were all showing the same thing. They were all videos of Delta when he was traveling through Rapture. Everything from when he got off of the train at Ryan Amusement, to when he finally arrived at the entrance of Persephone. Everyone in the room watched the monitors, just seeing everything that he had done.

Each monitor held a different moment in time. One of them showed Delta just walking down a hallway, with his head moving from side to side, like he was looking for something. Another was showing him desperately stuffing money into a vending machine, just to get something half way decent to fill his empty stomach. And another showed him using his telekinesis plasmid in an attempt to get a jar of fresh water off of a ledge that he couldn't reach.

Delta just stood there watching all of his past. He didn't know how she was able to get all of those videos of him. He thought that he had taken care of all the cameras that he had encountered. She must have had secret cameras watching him. That was really the only explanation that he could think of. But the real thing that was getting him, was the fact that she was watching him when he had no idea that she was.

"It's really quite something, I'll admit." Sofia said, turning to face him again. "But I must say, that is not what really got me interested." she told him. Delta just starred at her, knowing that she was going to show him anyway. She gave him another evil smirk, then turned back to the panel. She again went to hit a few buttons, and the screen changed to show other times of Delta. This images, however, were far more personal than any of the last ones were.

They all were showing him still, only this time it was of him writing in his journal. It was nearly every single time that he had written in it. So that meant the worst for him. Sofia knew that he had been keeping a journal. When he found out that she knew, his hand moved to his pocket. It was as if he was trying to hide it, or protect it from being discovered again.

Sofia than turned back to him, but he quickly moved his hand away in an attempt to keep her from knowing where it was. "I must say, that is by far the strangest of all the things I've seen you do, Delta." she said, getting closer to him until she was only a couple feet away. "Out of all the things that you could have done in your spare time, you decided to keep a personal journal." She could tell that what she was saying was starting to have an effect on him, just by the simple fact that he seemed to be frozen in thought.

"There are many reasons why people keep journals. But, in your case, and would say it is likely one of two. The first could be that you feel that since you have no voice to speak with, you need to get whats on your mind out some way. And by doing so, you think that you are alleviating some of the stress that is on your mind by writing it down. Or, you could be writing down what you see. Thinking that at some point you'll need to refer back to it in case of emergencies or something you can't remember. But I personally think that it's the first of the two."

At that point, Delta felt very vulnerable. Lamb had found out the one thing that he had been trying to keep secret. It was almost to the point where he wished that he could just become invisible and try to get away from the situation entirely.

"Of course..." Sofia continued, "there is no true way to find out. Unless someone were to take a look at what you have made." she said, putting heavy implication in her words. Delta knew that she knew he had his journal on him, but what she wanted was beyond him. He didn't know what was coming over him, but there was something telling him that he should be doing something.

Deltas hand started to move, ever so slowly. He reached up to his side pocket, than carefully undid the binding of it. He lifted up the flap of his pocket, and reached inside. What he pulled out, was his prized and soul possession. It was his journal, still wrapped up in the plastic sleeve that he had kept the entire time. Sofia got a type of look on her face. It was a type of look that someone gets when they've got something figured out.

Delta unwrapped the sleeve, and then pulled the book out. He stood there, book in hand, just motionlessly. "Yes," Sofia said in a voice that sounded satisfied. "There it is. The infamous journal of Subject Delta." She just looked at it, thinking about what possessed him to show her it. But she wasn't going to complain, because now she had something that was under his skin. "I know that people use journals to express their thoughts and feelings. And I must admit, I am intrigued by it. What could be behind those pages? What could you possibly have to write that is so important? What is it that you-"

She was interrupted by Delta before she could continue her questioning. Delta threw his journal on the ground in front of Sofia. She looked down at the book, and then up to him with a confused stare. Delta just looked back at her, but she couldn't tell what kind of look she was being given. It was like this for a while, just them starring at each other. Than, Delta pointed down at his journal. Lamb took that as a sign that he wanted her to do something. She just gave him another slightly evil smile.

"So, you want me to look in your journal, do you?" she said, kneeling down to pick up the book. She picked it up off the ground, but didn't turn her attention to it immediately. "I wonder," she said to him, "what would cause you to want someone to read your personal writing? Could it be that by me reading your thoughts that I'll gain some understanding of you? Or were you simply so ashamed of it, you feel that some one needs to know about your sins?"

Delta just gave her a low, impatient growl. Than pointed at the book again, saying that he wanted her to stop talking and read. "Very well." she told, and then lifted the book to her face. She was alerted to the cover of the book, which she noticed that he had labeled it with his symbol. She thought about amusing that thought to him, but knew that it would only serve to make him even more angry. So, she cracked the book open, and started to read the pages of his book.

For several minutes stood there, flipping the pages of his journal. Delta wasn't sure how she was going to react to his writing, or for that matter why he even let her have the book to begin with. It was as if it was a feeling that if she knew what he had to go through, than maybe she would understand and cut him some kind of break. He seriously doubted that she would, but it was worth a shot. It was probably going to go to waste, but at the very least it would be someone else reading the book.

But little did Delta know, is that there was a lot going on in the mind of Sofia Lamb. After reading just a few of his entries, it was unclear to her if this book was actually his writing. The hand writing was slightly big, and it did help with reading it. The reason was because his writing style was slightly sloppy. It wasn't horrible, but it defiantly implied that it had been a long time since he had to write anything at all.

But what she had seen from the first few entries, it was beginning to confirm her original thoughts. That he was just an angry individual out for revenge. That he had no faith in anything but his own abilities, and that he was unwilling to trust anyone. But when she got into some of his other entries, he was starting to show a softer side. Showing that he actually cared about things other than his goal. He was showing that he had remorse, a sense of when things held innocence, and his ability to forgive and understand.

Needless to say, she was caught off guard by what she was reading. It was unbelievable as to how much he had changed from when he had first started. She knew that she would find something, but not anything like this. And, unbeknown to her, Delta was starting to catch on to her.

Delta just looked at her, knowing full well that she was starting to feel something from what she had read. But than she came to something that no one had yet seen. Sofia went to flip the next page, and found that the two of them were stuck together. She pulled the pages apart, and what was inside... well, it caught her off guard more than anything else that she had seen.

It was a picture. Or, to be more precise, it was a drawing. It was a pen drawing of Eleanor, in her teenage years. And, if she had to be honest about it, it was actually a very well drawn picture. It had a lot of detail in, almost to the point where it looked like a black and white photograph of her. It was rather amazing actually. Sofia would have never pegged Delta to be an artist. And Delta didn't think himself very good at drawing either.

At that point, both of them were left speechless. Sofia because she couldn't come up with the proper words to explain what she had just read. And Delta because... well, he just couldn't talk to begin with. But then he was brought back to reality by a familiar voice.

"Kid? Kid?" Delta heard Sinclair's voice over his radio. Delta shook his head noticeably, trying to remember that it was Sinclair that was talking to him. Delta let out a grunt, just to let Sinclair now that he could hear him. "Oh thank god, chief." he sighed out. "Are you alright? Do you have Eleanor?" he asked him. Delta nodded his head and let out a grunt, not knowing if Sinclair could either hear or see him. "Jim Damn! You did it!" Sinclair shouted excitedly. "Alright kid, we may have got her, but we're not out of the woods yet. Get to the inner sanctum of Persephone, I'll be there to meet you soon." Delta again grunted, in a tone that said he was ready for the challenge.

Delta turned to Lamb, and noticed that she was still looking at his journal. He took a step toward her, and pulled the book out of her hands. She was startled by what he did, for she was still trying to read what he had wrote. "What are you doing?" she asked. But he wouldn't answer, he just started to put the book away again. "What? Do you actually think that you're going to get out of here?" Again, he didn't answer her.

He went over to the bed where Eleanor was, and went to pick her up. But than he realized, it probably wouldn't be the wisest of ideas to just carry her around in his arms. He was going to have to come up with a way to carry her around, and still be able to have his arms free. He looked around, and then got an idea when he looked at the sheets on the bed. He lifted her up and managed to get her onto his back so that she was somewhat sitting on the foot bar on his back. He than took the sheet from the bed, and tied it around his waist so that she would stay on his back if she lost her grip on his neck.

Now that Eleanor was secure on his back, he could get going. But before he went to leave, he again realized something. Lamb wasn't going to just let him leave with Eleanor. She was probably going to send something his way the second he was out of sight. He had to make sure that there were going to be no surprises along his escape route. And there was only one way to ensure that.

Delta turned back to Sofia, and looked at her. Sofia wasn't sure what he was doing, for she thought that he was just going to leave. Delta then cocked his head toward the door. "What?" Sofia questioned him. "He's saying that you're coming with him, Mother." Eleanor said from Delta's back. Delta grunted, for Delta didn't know that Eleanor could hear what he was thinking. The truth was, what Eleanor just said had just come from his thoughts.

"You actually think that I'm going to come with you?" Lamb questioned him in a sarcastic manner. Delta just nodded his head to her. "And what if I don't?" she asked. Delta responded by taking out his rivet gun and pointing it at her head. Sofia didn't flinch, which is rather hard to do when you have a gun at your head. "Do you think that I fear death?" Sofia asked him, taking a step closer to the gun barrel. Delta just shoved the gun to her forehead, trying to make his point clear to her.

Lamb's face didn't change, but her opinion did. "Fine. We'll do things your way... for now." she told him. She then walked to the exit of the room, the entire time Delta didn't take the gun away from her head. Now that he had what he came for, it was just a matter of getting out alive and in one piece.


End file.
